Love is unbound
by Inu no youkai
Summary: Kaname Kuran, pureblood of the only human and vampire co-existing school, Cross Academy, has always been possessive of his properties. And he very much considered a certain silver-haired prefect HIS property. He would not allow anyone, or ANYTHING, to take Zero away from him. Especially not some ugly, fat self-proclaimed strong pureblood vampire who said he wanted Zero as his mate.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Love is unbounded  
Summary: Jealousy ensues. But by whom and to whom? Can be read alone and can be read after my another story "Smile". Enjoy :D  
Warning: fluff, Yuki, some OOCness  
Rating: T  
Pairing/Characters: Kaname x Zero. Some other pairings like - Kain x Aidou, Shiki x Rima x Takuma

Author's notes: Hi peeps :) This is a sort-of sequel for my previous Vampire Knight story - Smile. It could also be read alone though. If you are interested, please read Smile too, before you begin on this story. And yes, I put Yuki as a warning for people with severe Yuki-dislike, like me:) To me, she is a warning! Oh, by the way, this is after Rido's death. And Yuki hasn't been turned into a pureblood yet. She, being the dim-witted person that she is, hasn't found out that Kaname and Zero were together yet. Yea, so sorry for having to twist the plot a bit to suit my story. But anyway...

Disclaimer: No! Shuddap! I do not own Vampire Knight, sniff, stop reminding me of that fact will ya!

Enjoy! :)

* * *

It was silent in the moon dormitory. No sound, no movement.

...

It was daylight and al- most of our happy vampires were deeply asleep, as they should be. Aidou and Kain were in one room, cuddling each other, like the lovers they are and supposed to be. Both had a small smile on their faces, yes, even Akatsuki Kain nicknamed Wild-Sempai.

Shiki, Rima AND Takuma were also cuddling one bed. After Rido had died and everything had settled down, Takuma and Rima had found Shiki crying, emotionless Shiki crying. Despite not having liked his father that much, Shiki was still very much saddened by the fact that his one and only biological father was dead. Takuma and Rima comforted him to the best of their abilities. After that, well let's just say...

Feelings were revealed.

Secrets were exchanged.

And...

That's how it led to their current predicament - sleeping together. The trio were all very happy that each and every one of them had accepted both parties because they all loved each other very much.

Supposedly, all vampires were asleep. All EXCEPT one. The one and only pureblood in Cross Academy. The current King in the Vampire species. The only survival of the Kuran family.

Kuran Kaname.

And also... The hot-blooded silver-headed prefect's current lover and boyfriend. How many prefects are there like that? Only one... By the name of:

Kiryuu Zero.

Now, this not-yet-asleep pureblood was mumbling to himself.

"I wish exchange would come faster. I can't wait to see Zero."

Oh yes, it was not Yuki who he wanted to see. It was Zero who currently caught this vampire prince's attention.

Kaname had discovered many cute and fragile sides of Zero in the short six months that they had been together.

Like how Zero would blush furiously when Kaname whispered perverted things in his ears.

Like how Zero would hurry to comfort him when he realised Kaname was 'hurt' by what he said.

Like how Zero would still punch him, a pureblood, if he said anything hurtful or thoughtless to anyone. Of course, except Zero, he would not even dream of doing that.

Like how Zero would still cry when he dreamt of Ichiru and his family.

Kaname sighed in endearment. It was especially adorable considering how Zero only showed those sides to Kaname, and Kaname only.

He felt special to this silver-haired prefect and he bet, he was. To him, Zero was also priceless. He was his special person, nobody else was allowed to even glance more than once at him!

Oh yes, Kaname was protective of his property and this pureblood prince very much considered Zero his property. He would not allow anything to take Zero away from him.

He wished for exchange to come quickly; he couldn't wait to see his Zero faster.

...

Meanwhile, our dear prefect by the name of Kiryuu Zero is currently...

Asleep under a beautiful, big and tall chestnut tree.

Deciding that a shaded area for his peaceful sleep will be great, he skipped classes; which were to him, at the moment, not important, and went to the biggest tree he could find. Then he lied down and within moments, he lost consciousness to the blissful feeling known as sleep.

* * *

Hehe! Sorry for stopping here and the story's so short too but please enjoy and if possible, leave me a review :D


	2. Chapter 2

HI! New chapter is up

Disclaimer: Must you consistently remind me that it's not mine…. It was rhetorical.

Enjoy!

* * *

During exchange~

"Kyaaaa!"

"Wild-Sempai!"

"Idol-Sempai!"

"Luka-San!"

"Rima-Chan!"

"Shiki-kun!"

"Iya! Kaname-sama!"

"Aah... Stay back! Please stay within your line! Get in line!"

Yuki was desperately trying with all methods to get the students in order again, using her whistle which never worked. "Ah!" Immediately, she was pushed over by another horde of girls rushing towards the night class.

Kaname, seeing this, sighed affectionately. As usual, his younger sister was way too easy to overpower. He looked around, searching for his SPECIAL person. Apparently, he was currently not here. Probably, he had skipped classes and was sleeping under the shade of a tree again. Kaname had found out in their relationship that Zero had a special liking for plants too, especially those he could sleep under.

Kaname sighed, disappointed. He was looking forward to it too.

...

Zero groaned, cracking an eye open. He had a headache and the noise was most certainly not making it any better. He looked around. The dormitory was silent and he couldn't sense anybody, which means... Lesson ended and it's time for...

Exchange!

"Oh shit! I overslept. Urgh... Yuki's gonna kill me. Well , whatever. Better get going now." Tidying his clothes, Zero stood up and proceeded to stroll over to the exchange area, covering his mouth to stifle a yawn. Rubbing his eyes, he grumbled of his fatigue and headache.

As he approached the place, he could hear the sounds get louder. He groaned, "Oh shit... Is Yuki even doing her job? Sheesh... Goddamn annoying!"

He got to the exchange grounds and groaned once again at the sight. Let's see if you wouldn't groan at THIS!

The night class were practically trying to squeeze their way through a horde or hordes of screaming fan girls trying to get as close to them as possible. If you look at the scene, you really have to wonder which one of them is actually really the bloodsucker, what with the day class being more leechy than the night class. Shocking! Really...

Messaging his temples, Zero walked up to the crowd of... mess. Noting that even at this distance, the day class idiots haven't noticed him yet. He screamed, yes screamed being the correct word what with his headache and all, at the 'bunch of idiots' as he would call them.

"Get your stinking asses back into your goddamn lines!" Zero panted mentally, Woah, screaming not good for mental state or the headache he was sporting. But of course, only mentally. Like he would expose weakness in public.

The day class girls, as I prefer, and one boy quickly got back in their own respective lines, noticing that the 'fiercer' prefect is here and he was NOT in a good mood.

And well, the one person which I missed out...

Yuki.

Where was she?

Yea, it'll be revealed. Being as useless as she is, she was overly trampled and short enough that she was not seen among that crowd of people pushing against her. Now that they had all gone back in line, she can once again be seen. Zero glared at her. She whimpered, raising hands.

Sighing, Zero turned away, too tired mentally to scold her. Yuki looked shocked at him. They hurriedly kept the students in line and allowed the vampires to pass through.

Kaname, having witnessed the entire scene, noted that there was something wrong with Zero. He didn't usually ignore Yuki's uselessness like that. He walked up to Zero, standing stoically in line, and whispered, "I'm so glad to see that you are here, ZERO... Can we talk later?"

Zero glared at him too, turning his head away, but not before giving a curt nod. Kaname smiled, though slightly worried. Then the night class continued one their way to class, the day class keeping in line in an orderly fashion.

After everyone had gone and the day class students had gone back to their dorms, Yuki began her assault.

"Zero! You were late... AGAIN! Sheesh... And the moment you come you glare at me as if it's my fault. You know you could help somewhat right? And coming early helps," Yuki ranted.

Zero, finally fed up of all her talking, said, "Well, it's not like you were very useful, despite coming early. If that is the case, you might as well not come at all."

Although Zero always retorted back to her, he had never done it so quietly and so powerfully. Despite the fact that the words were spoken softly, it held a lot of power and authority over it, leaving no further arguments. Then, he turned on his heels and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

New chapter from moi :D

Read nicely and Review hopefully XD

Disclaimer: SHH.. Not mine

Enjoy~

* * *

Zero was messaging his aching head when a presence, a STRONG presence startled him. He turned around, spinning on his heels. Though that proved a bad idea when his head spun and throbbed like there was no tomorrow. But albeit that, he whipped out his gun and pointed it at the intruder. He was shocked by the 'intruder' putting his hand on the gun.

He looked up and sighed a sigh of relief, pocketing his gun again. It was only Kaname. And... He looked. Amused. God knows why.

Said 'Kaname' chuckled, "Oh Zero. You should have recognised my presence enough that you would not even think of pointing a gun at me."

Zero che'd and looked away, "Apparently I didn't, despite the fact that I SHOULD."

Kaname smiled, "Well. Let's sit beneath a tree with shade and talk. Not like this." Seeing the relief it brought Zero when he said 'tree with shade' instead of just 'tree', he chuckled again. His Zero was so easy to please.

...

They moved over to a shaded tree and sat down. Or in Zero's case, he lied down, closing his eyes almost immediately. For a while, they just basked in each other's silence, enjoying the presence.

"So... What did you want to talk about?" Zero hesitantly started the conversation.

Kaname turned towards him and stared. Intensely. It made Zero shuffle about a bit and try to glance somewhere else. Finally, he could take it no longer and burst out, "What? Is there anything on my face?"

Kaname chuckled, interesting reaction, he noted. "No. It's just that, you've been very weird. Acting very weird. Hence, I am trying to find out what's wrong with you."

Zero looked confused, "Weird? Whadda ya mean?"

"Well... You're more pissed. Than usual, I mean," Kaname added at the rise of a questioning eyebrow. "Yea, so is something wrong, Zero? You know you can tell me."

Zero shook his head, "Nothing's wrong. Just that I had a headache... Still having a headache. And yea, I'm just pissed because of that." Zero scratched his cheek awkwardly and blushed slightly, "I'm surprised you noticed something off about me..."

Kaname smiled gently, grabbing Zero and literally plopping him on his lap. "You underestimate my love for you, my sweet ex-human." Zero squirmed for a bit but didn't complain other wise, the red dusting his cheeks became maroon. He leaned back, onto Kaname's firm chest and closed his eyes, enjoying the moment he spent in the warm embrace of his lover.

Kaname chuckled lightly of his love's cute antics.

They spent the next hour or so basking in each other's warmth and comfort, the silence speaking louder than words.

...

At night~

Kiryuu Zero yawned. Currently, he was very bored. Just two hours ago, he returned to the dorm from... Where he had sat with Kaname, face aflame. He flushed at the memory. Kaname's chest was oh-so-warm, even he can't help but admit it ― Kaname was the image of perfection.

While daydreaming about his current boyfriend, he didn't notice a certain Chairman peeking into the room and taking pictures. Then without warning, he burst the door down and tackled Zero on the bed.

"Zero!" The ... Uhem ... slightly crazy Chairman of Cross Academy cried, hugging his 'son' tightly, almost choking him. Zero's face was almost comical; eyes wide and mouth open, not expecting what had happened.

Reality finally caught up to Zero and he immediately scowled and glared, all at one go, at the person cuddling him. "What do you want, Cross?" Zero growled menacingly, tone promising death if what he wanted was not of importance.

"Call me Daddy!" The Chairman, otherwise known as Kaien Cross, wailed comically. As Zero's powerful glare increases power by 5, he quickly got to business.

"Ahem... Well, I'm just here to tell you that. Zero, tomorrow a new student will be coming to our school. He is... a vampire. Despite that though, he will be in the Day Class," Cross explained part of the situation. Zero gave him an incredulous look.

"Why is he part of the Day Class when he's a vampire?" Zero questioned, knowing the dangers. Cross gave him a 'you-know-why' look that told him mountains of information like:

You are a vampire too. And yet...

You are in the Day Class, aren't you.

Staring at him, Zero sighed, begrudgingly agreeing.

"Also, you will be escorting him around school, giving him a tour of our school and explaining the basic rules. Possibly, also be his 'guardian' until he got his own friends and have adapted to the regulations." Cross continued, ending his story with a wince, almost expecting the outburst.

Zero sighed, the second time in ten minutes. "Fine."

Cross' eyes opened wide and stared at his adopted son. Said person eyed him questioningly. Cross smiled, a brilliant smile, and shook his head. "Nothing, I'll leave you now."

Happy that his son was less violent towards this than he first actually thought and having accomplished his mission, he happily skipped back to his room to retire for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: can this be the last time... guess not

Enjoy :D

* * *

That night, Zero couldn't just fall asleep. He tossed and turned in his bed, unable to stop the dreaded feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. He just knew he would dread the arrival of a new student ― a vampire at that.

Closing his eyes, immediately images flashed of the night four years ago. He gasped, eyes snapping open. Breathing heavily just from the mere thought of what had happened to his family, Zero whimpered. From the nightmare, he thought about what had happened just six months ago (read Smile to understand).

Seeking solace from the one person who he knows will not patronise him, he silently went to HIS room. Having been lovers with the pureblood prince for over six months, Zero knew that Kaname would not be going to class today.

Using vampire abilities, he jumped to Kaname's room. Knocking on the window, he peeked in to see Kaname jumping slightly, then turning over towards the window. When he spotted Zero, the grin that adorned his face immediately made Zero very glad that he had gone to his room instead of anyone else's.

Rushing to open the window, Kaname exclaimed in surprise, "Zero! Why are you here? Did something happen? Do you need anything?"

Almost wanting to blush, Zero said, "I.. Um.. I had another nightmare. So I was wondering..." Zero did not go on, knowing Kaname would understand him. Kaname smiled slightly, opening the window.

Taking that as an invitation to go in, Zero dropped in. And practically... leaped into Kaname's arms.

Despite being delighted by the sudden initiative that Zero was taking, Kaname was slightly worried by the insecurity. Zero nuzzled into his chest, not unlike an animal. Kaname chuckled and carried Zero over to the bed. Knowing that sleep was much needed for him, he laid Zero down, never letting go of the precious person in his arms.

Slipping in with his lover, Kaname covered both of them in the blanket and slowly cooed Zero to sleep, by talking and even singing. Slowly but surely, Zero fell asleep, safe and warm in the arms of his love.

Kaname caressed Zero's hair softly, smiling. He looked down at the relaxed and carefree face that his lover was currently portraying. Kaname couldn't help but want that kind of look to adorn his Zero's face forever; instead of the usual frown. To make sure of this, Kaname silently swore in his mind: Always protect Zero.

Then he laid down and, hugging Zero's waist, fell asleep within moments.

...

The next morning~

Zero moaned, feeling very warm and safe on a very warm pillow which is currently breathing down his neck. His pillow shifted for a while and hugged his waist tighter. He gasped, eyes opened wide.

Wait...

Pillows don't breathe.

Pillows don't move.

Pillows should not... feel so protective.

He glanced down. And...

Smiled.

Oh it was just Kaname and his antics even while sleeping. Ooh... The pureblood looked harmless and, dare he say, cute. The long eyelashes that framed his currently closed eyes. The high cheekbones which made his face looked that much more handsome. The dark curls that, albeit it looking harsh and curly, was soft to the touch and silky. And... The pink lips which looked so very ...

Ahh!

What was he thinking?

Kaname is not cute! And he was definitely not cool... But he looked sexy and ... Shuddap! Goddamn conscience!

A sound of amusement called him out of his reverie. He looked downwards and saw a slight grin on the face of the dark-haired person. Thinking that he had been caught admiring said person, he quickly jumped away, flustered. However, all Kaname did was grunt and tried to turn over. Zero sighed in relief.

In the spur of the moment with his heart bursting with love, he said, "I love you." Then, with a blush dusting his cheeks, he got off the bed and went to the bathroom, not noticing he eyes that was staring intensely after him, a grin appearing on the owner's face.

...

After Zero had taken a refreshing bath and had come out of the bath, feeling entirely warm and comfortable, he sat back onto the bed where Kaname was seemingly 'asleep'. Jumping slightly when arms encircled his waist from behind, he turned around and saw Kaname grinning at him.

Expecting that as it was normal, he did not expect what came out next.

"I love you too." Zero jumped and almost fell off the bed. He stared at the person who said those words to him.

"Wha... What... Why would you say that?" Zero stumbled over his words, praying to god that Kaname did not hear what he said before.

"Aww... Zero, you hurt my feelings. You just said that to me and now you won't even let me return the sentiments." It was evidently a statement and not a question, causing Zero to blush bright red.

Instead of dawdling, also to prevent his blush from being seen, Zero quickly tidied up and got ready to meet the new student.

Sheesh... That chairman... He didn't even tell him the name of the new student. And why day class... Sheesh...

He got ready and was about to leave the room when Kaname came up to hug him again. "Don't leave."

He sighed. Kaname could be oh-so-persistent sometimes and this is probably one of the times. He gently tried to pry the arms off his waist. That didn't work, obviously not. Then, he forcefully tried to escape from the tight grasp. However, when he was given a pitiful, puppy look, he immediately stopped all signs of struggle.

He sighed again. He turned around and spoke to Kaname, "There's a Nig.. Day Class student coming so I have to greet him and bring him around school. Kaname, let me go. Please."

"You know you can tell me even though it's a vampire but in the Day Class. I can sense him since he's almost here." Kaname opened one eye to glance up at Zero while resting his chin on his shoulder. Zero blushed slightly, having been exposed. Kaname smiled.

"Well then, off you go!" Kaname said, unhanding Zero from the hug and letting him go. Zero smiled, thankful for the understanding.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hi guys! So yea, new chapter:)) Oh yea and just reminding, I changed my mind about Yuki half way through this chapter. I decided that she should be a pureblood instead. So yes... I hate that but whatever:) she's whatever to me.

Also, I thank you guys who reviewed.

SexyDeathEater: Thank you for reviewing for every single chapter up till now. Your reviews really spurred me on. :)

Starry Night (): Thank you for your useful comments. I realised many mistakes of mine. I'm glad you liked it up till now, hopefully my story will continue to satisfy you and thank you very much for writing so much for the reviews. :)

Disclaimer: Must I say it again. Sheesh. No I don't own.

Enjoy:))

* * *

Zero stretched, yawning. He slowly strolled to the Chairman's office, pondering about his relationship with Kaname.

'Hmm... I wonder what we are considered as... Boyfriends? Lovers? A couple? Or just friends? Nah... Can't be..." As he thought, he reached the room where he heard noises coming from within the room.

...

The moment he opened his door, the headache he had the previous day came back full force, pounding and making him grip his head slightly. He shook his head slightly to clear the blurriness from his vision.

After he had slightly regained his momentum, he looked at the pair in front of him and raised an eyebrow. They were... in an awkward position... To say the least. The vampire was clutching Kaien's collar and pushing him down against the sofa, face close and fangs bared. Kaien, on the other hand, was putting his hands up in mock-surrender and his hair was untied. Although that was what it was, from Zero's point of view, it looked more like something VERY inappropriate.

Well...

Uhem...

Zero cleared his throat slightly, informing the others in the room of his presence. Kaien looked up happily, "Ahh... Zero! You're here." He nodded slightly, feeling more and more impatient.

"So... What am I going to do?"

"Urgh... Wait. Hold on, Ishida-kun, get off me. Ahem.. So yea, this is Genkai Ishida, the new student you're going to escort around. Ishida-kun, meet Kiryuu Zero, one of our prefects in this Cross Academy. Handsome right! He's my son too..."

Before he could embarrass himself further, Zero kicked him back into the couch. "I'm not your son, you idiot chairman!" He glanced at the transfer student. He seemed mad, but also... Amused? Why?

"Tell me, chairman. Why did you even think about letting a vampire HUNTER escort me around? I'm pretty sure vampires and vampire hunters do not get along very well..." Ishida glared at the chairman. Said person struggled up from the couch and said.

"Well, I don't think Yuki would do a good job at it. So I decided to get Zero to do it instead. And you are my son, adopted one though. He is handsome right," Chairman praised, attempting to glomp his son. 'Attempting to' being the right word or words. Zero, having predicted this, quickly jumped out of the way, causing the chairman to pummel head first towards the wall. Thank goodness for his fast reflex, if not he would have one heck of a concussion.

Ishida stared, amused at the 'son and father' antics. Thinking about what the chairman said, he glanced up and down Zero, roaming his body with his eyes. He had nice legs, he noted. Strong and powerful thighs. Going upper towards the abdomen, he saw that Zero had a very lean but not skinny figure. The arm muscles were rippling underneath the clothes, obviously he had been working out. It's a pity those muscles were hidden.

Ishida shook his head. What was he thinking? They just met...

His eyes travelled upwards, towards Zero's face. Long eyelashes which would make a girl envy him. Beautiful lavender eyes which seems to hide many emotions and secrets. He wanted to unravel them... Those secrets which seemed so dark and mysterious. High cheekbones. A sharp but small nose which was looked oh-so-cute to pinch. Oh, and his hair. He looked like he had a frame of halo framing his face. That beautiful lilac-coloured hair. Going slightly lower, Ishida took in a sharp intake of breath.

Oh...

Those lips.

They were pink and dainty, slightly chapped due to the dry weather. They looked sooo kissable.

The chairman was right... Zero looked utterly... Delectable! Unconsciously, Ishida licked his lips, suddenly glad that he had gotten this beautiful human as his tour guide.

His gaze travelled to the vampire hunter's neck. Maybe, sometime during the tour, he could just take ONE bite of the delicious pale flesh and drink its sweet nectar.

The chairman and Zero were still arguing and did not notice the slight change in Ishida's aura.

After some...amusement and fun, Ishida tore Zero away from the chairman. Bodily, mind you. He did that to also sneakily get a feel of Zero's strong yet lean body.

Zero looked slightly embarrassed doing something like this in front of a new student. He cleared his throat and spoke.

"Um.. Genkai, I'll show you around school now. Come along." Zero proceeded to lead him out of the room, but not before silently kicking the chairman again, relishing in the whimper that came out.

...

"This is the Moon Dorm, where the Night Class stays after classes, during the day. As you should know, it's full of ...vampires. This is the Sun Dorm, where the Day Class stays at. It's normal.

Some rules and regulations that you HAVE to follow.

Firstly, no biting people in school compound. Not at all. It is strictly prohibited to drink from anybody in the school, maybe unless it's a vampire. You will be given blood tablets to quench your thirst and you have to use that only.

Secondly, always go for lessons. Unless you have a special excuse, like pureblood and prefects.

Well, the rest are not really important. I'll show you around, Genkai."

"Call me Ishida please. I don't like the sound of Genkai coming from your lips." Ishida looked at Zero with an unknown look in his eyes. Zero shifted uncomfortably.

"Alright, Ishida."

"Zero!" Suddenly, a brunette came bouncing over. Ishida looked questioningly at her, feeling an aura coming from what looked like a normal human. Zero sighed, annoyed already.

"Ishida, this is the other prefect, Yuki. She's a pureblood. Same as you in the day class. Just like me too." However, Zero did not say the last part loud enough for any of them to hear.

"Oh, a pureblood. Are you by chance related to the Kuran household. That brunette colour is very distinct." Yuki's eyes widened and nodded slightly.

"Yea, I'm Kuran Yuki. Nice to meet you, umm.."

"Ishida. Genkai Ishida. Nice to meet you too."

Yuki smiled. Ishida shook his head, looking away, back to Zero. That smile is so flirtatious. He already disliked this pureblood. He looked at Zero, seeing that he had an annoyed look on his face.

"Should we continue going?" Ishida asked. Zero gave him a look of gratitude and walked off, Ishida in tow.

It wasn't that he hated Yuki. No. Zero couldn't possibly hate her. But it was just that... It seemed like Yuki is constantly bugging Kaname and he never gets to spend enough time with his love.

Like that one time:

Start flashback -

One day when it was a school holiday for both the Day and Night class, he and Kaname were talking in the back garden of Cross Academy. He smiled slightly while Kaname chuckled about something they said.

"And you know, Aidou was like.."

"Kaname-sama!" Yuki came running towards them.

Kaname looked a bit put-off at being cut off so suddenly. "Yes?" He looked at Yuki, willing her to state what she wanted.

"Nee... Kaname-sama... You know, since today is our day-off... I was wondering if you could spend it with me. I'm pretty sure talking with Zero is not fun either. So do you want to go shopping with me?" Yuki batted her not-pretty eyes at him. It was almost as if she knew about their relationship and just did not want to give up.

They shared a look, knowing if Kaname said no, it would be an obvious clue that they were more than friends. Basically, they had no choice or say in it at all.

"Yes. Sure, Yuki. Whatever you want. Zero should come along?" Kaname added in a last attempt to spend the day with Zero, regardless of who's tagging along.

Yuki shook her head, "Nah... Let's not. I'm sure you want us to be alone too. And Zero has never enjoyed shopping much."

Kaname wanted to scream at her 'I don't either.' However, he pushed the feeling back down. He smiled, a fake smile, and nodded.

Zero looked to the ground, saddened by the fact that his lover won't be spending the day with him, even though it was a day-off. But he had no choice, he understood that it was not Kaname's fault.

Putting on a more stoic look, Zero stared at them squarely in the eye and replied forcefully, "Well, have a good time together."

He then stood up and stalked off, leaving the brunette pair behind, not noticing the sad look Kaname gave him.

End flashback -

Maybe it wasn't what he had thought. Maybe he was just being jealous. Maybe he had wrongly accused Yuki. Maybe... No! That's too many maybe's'. Zero shook his head to clear his thoughts, trying to stop thinking about it.

Ishida, if he noticed, did not say a word.

...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hi guys! Im back:DD Quick right... Anyway. nothing much to say, maybe fluff... :DD

Thanks to all those who reviewed and favorited/alerted my story :)) it encouraged me.

Tabet: Thank you so much. Soon you will know whahappens to Kaname and Ishida

SexyDeathEater: As usual, thank you Sooo much for reviewing. You make me very happy.

Thanks:))

Disclaimer: You know me right? Then no, i don't own

Enjoy~

* * *

Somewhere in between talks and walks, Zero's headache came back, harder than before, pounding sharply in his head and almost causing him to stumble. He clenched his eyes tightly, attempting to get the pain to go away. He felt a hand on his shoulders.

Looking up, he saw Ishida giving him a concerned gaze. Shaking his head slightly, he said, "I'm fine. The tour ends here. Go back to your room. I'll bring you over."

With that, he walked towards the Sun dorm.

...

After sending off Ishida to his room, Zero quickly strode back to his room. And...

Promptly collapsed on his bed when he went in, messaging his temples. He groaned. His headache had just turned into a migraine and it was not getting any better.

Sighing, he laid down and tried to go to sleep, hoping it would help in his current predicament.

...

Kaname sensed a sharp pain in his head. He grasped it, feeling it was not very real, as if it was not his. That could only mean this pain came from...

Zero!

What's happening? Why the pain? He didn't smell any blood, that meant Zero was not injured.

Yes, now they could sense each other sometimes. How they could?

They had made a Blood Bond. It was probably the best thing that had happened in Kaname's life. He had been so happy that day when Zero said something like this.

Start flashback -

It was a rainy Saturday. The students were either out or in, all feeling very depressed from the weather.

Well, at this time, Zero was in Kaname's room, both not doing anything much. Just sitting down, doing their own things, sometimes talking. It was a comfortable silence, not really very awkward.

Suddenly, Zero had a thought. 'What would it feel like if Kaname bit me?' He blushed at the thought.

Yes, it was a thought coming from our innocent Zero. He had grown up. Because he was always biting Kaname, he did not how it felt to be bitten.

Yes, the first time he had gotten bitten, the thought was...

Forget it. Not important.

But now, he was pretty sure he was confident enough for a bite from Kaname. He blushed, knowing that indirectly meant creating a Blood Bond.

He coughed slightly, looking at the other person in the room.

"Kaname, could we talk for a while?" Kaname looked, surprised, at Zero. He nodded after a while.

"Sure."

He moved to sit beside Zero on the bed. Zero instinctively sat on Kaname's lap, cuddling into his chest. It had been a habit after they had gotten together, doing this every time they sat near the other. Kaname chuckled, his boyfriend was just so adorable.

He automatically wrapped his arms around Zero, feeling that smaller form fit into his body naturally, like puzzle pieces from the same box.

"So what did you want to talk about, love?" Kaname said softly into Zero's ear, blowing on it. Zero shuddered, pushing Kaname away and semi-glared, semi-pouted.

"Don't do that." Kaname smiled, hugging Zero tighter and closing whatever gap there is between them. The question lingered for a moment, before Zero replied.

"Well, I was wondering... Umm.. Ho..w was it..." When Kaname prompted him to continue with the rise of an eyebrow, Zero quickly took in a deep breath.

"Howwasitliketobebitten?" Kaname stared, stumped by the speed of the question. Oh yes, he had caught it. He was a vampire after all. Vampire ears could catch even the fastest talkers. But, to rile up his mate, he pretended not to hear. Raising an eyebrow, he looked at Zero.

"Care to repeat that?" Zero looked horrified for a moment.

Yes, now our Zero has many emotions that show on his face. He had become more open after having someone who loved him so and whom he loves dearly.

"You bastard, I'm pretty sure you caught that. Well, whatever. I'll repeat it slowly. I was..wondering...ifIcouldbebittenbyyou?" Kaname's eyes widened; he had caught that alright.

"You.. What?" He stared incredulously at his lover, not believing what had just came out. Sure, if it really was then he'll be sure as hell happy. But...

It was Kiryuu Zero! Come on!

Pushing away his annoying disbelief, he asked, "Are you sure? Aren't you still quite...scared by that woman's incident? And what happened before was... (refer to Smile)"

Zero nodded hesitantly. "I'm not scared by that woman. It was just a not-as-happy event. But if it's you... I'm sure I'll be fine. You will be gentle right?"

Kaname melted at the sheer trust that Zero had presented in his speech alone. Understanding that he was 'not scared', he continued, "But you know that it will cause a..."

"Blood Bond right? I know. But still, I am sure I'm ready for that after the few months we've been together.

And I want to... Have a Blood Bond with you, Kaname. I'm sure it'll be great." Zero looked straight into his eyes, showing that he had nothing to hide, nothing to fear.

Kaname smiled, wondering how Zero could make him fall in love with him more and more with each passing day. Oh... And the surprises.

"Alright then. You want to do it now?" A nod and he smiled. "Lie down then. I wanna make this as comfortable for you as possible."

Zero quite hesitantly lied down. Kaname understood though. Albeit what he said, it was still pretty scary.

Kaname lied on top of Zero, holding himself up with his arms so as not to crush the hunter below him.

He got closer to the pale neck that was practically begging to be bitten, licking his lips at the sweet nectar pulsing within. Slowly, so as not to hurt his lover, Kaname slid his fangs in. Feeling the ex-human tense up beneath him, he slowly hugged him by the waist.

Zero groaned, it was not as painful but it was uncomfortable. He squirmed, trying to enjoy. It felt funny but not bad. Breathing in deeply, he tried hard to relax his body.

Opening his eyes, he stared at the neck before him. Kaname's. Feeling his lover drink from him, he wanted to do the same.

As if Kaname could hear his thoughts, maybe he could, he grunted in affirmation, tilting his body briefly to allow better access.

In one smooth motion, Zero bit into the neck which was tempting him. Drinking down the elixir of life, he sighed in relief, it felt good. It was really lucky that no one was in the Moon dorm right now. Shiki and Rima had modelling, Takuma was accompanying them. Kain and Aidou had their own personal dates to attend to. Ruka... Probably went somewhere. God knows where. Seiren had been shooed away by them. All was alright.

They stayed like that for a while, drinking from the other. Then slowly both parted, feeling each other's heartbeat and pulse. Their eyes shone a brilliant red and both of them smiled happily.

They laid down, side by side together. Content and sleepy, Zero fell asleep snuggled up in the arms that he was so familiar with. Kaname followed him to La La Land soon after.

End flashback -

Kaname sighed happily. That was ONE of the best moments in his boring life. Many others were with Zero as well.

Now, he was worried about his cute little prefect. Deciding to visit him, he strode towards the Sun dorm, silently sneaking in.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hi peoples! I just found out this word 'peoples' exist. Cool huh? XD Anyway, this is a new chapter as you all can see.

No warnings. Maybe OOC and fluff.

Thank you to those who reviewed, favourited and alerted.

Reviews:

- Starry Night ()  
Thank you sooooooo much for the wonderful review. I know that my previous chapters were a tad bit too short. But my next few chapters will be pretty long. Almost 2000 words for each.

- SexyDeathEater  
Hahaha. Yes, the jealousy part is almost coming. Maybe in two or three more chapters? XD Thank you for always reviewing:)

Favourites:

Thanks to  
- jflvampireloverjfl  
- Amaya Ishimoto  
- valkieryknight

Alerts:

Thanks to  
- Kuro-Lunette14  
- Alika Jones  
- Amaya Ishimoto  
- LuanRina  
- valkieryknight

Thank you ALL! :))

Disclaimer: These are not mine. Obviously.

Enjoy!

* * *

Tossing and turning, Zero groaned and cried. The nightmare has come back...

Meanwhile, Kaname had managed to conceal his aura and sneak in, wanting to surprise Zero. But imagine his own surprise when he found him crying out in something akin to pain, even though he was still asleep. He quickly rushed to Zero's side, only to jump back when he suddenly shot up.

"No!" Panting, Zero stumbled out of his bed, blindly searching for something. Without even managing to take one step, his knees buckled and he would have fallen to the ground if not for Kaname's fast reaction.

Catching the prefect in his arms, he hurriedly brought him to the bed, skilfully dodging the flailing arms. Gently laying him down, Kaname patted Zero's cheek, trying to rouse him. Zero's snapped open, glazing for a moment before his senses came back to him.

Tears came to his eyes, looking at Kaname, dripping down his cheeks silently. Kaname winced, daggers stabbing at his heart seeing his love in pain and softly wiped the tears away. He glanced at Zero, knowing immediately what had happened.

"Kaname!" Out of impulse, maybe and fear, Zero hugged Kaname tightly, afraid that if he let go, the horror would return again.

"It came back! The nightmare. I'm so.. I'm scared. Please don't leave me. Not like Ichiru did. Please."

Not answering, Kaname stroked Zero's hair, caressing it gently.

"Shhh... It's okay. It's alright, Zero. I'm here. I promise you I won't leave... Sh.. Go back to sleep. I'll be here all night if you need me to be."

Sniffing, Zero buried his face into Kaname's chest, arms tightening around his only warmth, his only protection, his only love. In response, Kaname just hugged Zero tighter, making sure he was protected and loved, not stopping his ministrations for even a moment.

Feeling the honest love that Kaname provided, Zero's eyes started drooping and slowly slid close. The tired lilac eyes were covered before Zero finally went back to his dreamland, hopefully where no more nightmares haunt him.

The person beside him continued his stroking, smiling when he knows that his haunted lover is finally asleep. He sighed, pity and sympathy for the boy curled up in his arms. It was such a sad past... For Zero that is. He was, after all, only twelve when it happened.

Such a tender age... When he was just growing and learning things. Zero was probably at his purest then. Pure and innocent, like a new-born baby. His dear Zero was, shockingly, still like that.

Despite all that had happened, it did not stop the light from shining in his eyes. It did not stop him from loving the world. It did not stop him from protecting others, albeit the fact that he needed warmth and protection too.

Ahh... So kind-hearted and untainted. Maybe Zero was dirtied by the world's cruel ways. But he had, by no means, lost his natural naivety and innocence. Not forgetting his charm that made people attracted to this pure-hearted angel.

Without his cold facade, which was really only a facade, Zero would be gaining a fan club of his own very quickly. Maybe even more so than the Night Class. Kaname sighed wistfully. As if feeling what he had thought, Zero shifted slightly but continued his happy slumber in Kaname's arms.

Kaname grinned softly, slowly lying down to fall asleep alongside his angel.

...

In the morning~

Waking up early in the morning, Ishida yawned. He had gotten a great tour yesterday and a great night's sleep. Oh, not forgetting, a great tour guide. He grinned, content. Despite being a vampire, he was used to the habit of sleeping at night and doing things in the morning.

"Ah, that was a great sleep. This place is really great huh. I already like it, even without starting one day in it. The bed is comfortable. The room is cool. I like the colour too. Blue suits me well. Oh and that prefect. Zero, was it? He was the most breathtaking human I have ever seen before. Exquisitely unique and beautiful. A work of art and beauty."

Sighing, Ishida shook his head. He was pondering too much of that prefect. He shouldn't be caring so much or even thinking about him. But then again, maybe he is one of the points which made coming here more enjoyable.

Also, he got to have that angel as his guide. He wondered who wouldn't be jealous of him. Although, he had to admit, his personality was not the best, but maybe there was something MORE. Within the normal face that Zero showed.

And he couldn't get upset. After all, it seemed like said person was like this with everyone. Albeit all that, he still had a particular charm to him that made people like him. Excited to see him, he quickly dressed and prepared to go to school.

Glancing at the blue wallpaper, he unwittingly frowned. He just had a thought. A guy like HIM. Would he have a girlfriend? Would he already be engaged? Would he have many suitors?

Thinking about things like that, he got pretty upset. Zero should be his. Why should he belong to anyone else... The...

Ishida shook his head. What was he thinking? He just transferred. He just met Zero. He hadn't even started school. What was wrong with his mind? But you have to admit, Zero is cu― Shut up! Stupid mind! Stop talking about him. Idiot.

While mentally berating himself, Ishida had gotten ready everything and was prepared to head out for his first day of school.

"Well, I'll stop thinking about it and just concentrate on the day ahead. It will pass well, I hope." Grinning, he stepped out of his room and closed the door, skipping to where the Day class has lessons.

...

The first sensation Zero felt when he woke up was that:

Something was heavy. And crushing him. He struggled to breath, taking in as much air as possible. It was uncomfortable.

Zero's eyes groggily opened, blinking rapidly to get used to the sun shining brightly through the looked forward, raising his head slightly. And saw a mop of dark curls at the crook of his neck, the strands tickling his collar bone.

Only one person had such dark-coloured curls.

Okay... Maybe two. But there was only one this fine and nice.

Kuran Kaname.

He sighed endearingly, yesterday was a haze. What happened... He only remembered bits and pieces. He thought hard about it.

Nightmare. He shuddered.

Was that tears? He 'eep'ed, silently though because Zeros DO NOT eep.

A hug. From who to who? He sighed, exhausted already.

A warm and tender hand, gently caressing. He smiled slightly.

Nice and peaceful sleep. Blessed. He breathed out, everything coming back to him. Oh! My! Gosh! He had cried and voluntarily hugged Kaname. He had shown such weakness in front of his boyfriend.

But then, he thought, it was fine. He had done it before and Kaname would not make fun of him. Though he did like the hand stroking his head. A lot.

Turning his head and snapping out of his thoughts when he felt the person beside him stir, Zero looked at Kaname's face, admiring it more. 'He looks like such a child. So innocent and youthful. So...cute.'

Unfocused hazel brown eyes opened, blearily taking in his surroundings.

He saw a room. Not his.

A bed. Not his.

A wardrobe. Not his.

An angel. His.

Wow... There was an angel in the room, and it belonged to him. The angel looked stunning, gently smiling down at him like that. Silver hair, lavender eyes. Such a unique angel. And he was all his. He happily hugged the angel, hearing the shocked gasp.

"My angel. I love you!" Kaname cried out happily.

Zero blinked confusingly. Angel? Wher.. Oh! He laughed out loud.

Oh, his Kaname was soooo adorable in the morning. Mistaking him as an angel. Even talking to him. Eyes softening, he couldn't help but stroke the soft curls that belonged to his one and only love. Although he had to admit, he was pretty jealous towards this 'angel', even though he knew it was himself. For Kaname to say 'I love you' just like that...

He chuckled. Well, it was endearing. To say the least. He could wake up to this every morning...

A lover cuddling to his chest.

It made his motherly instincts come out. After years and years of taking care and protecting Ichiru, he couldn't help but have developed some sense of protectiveness. Especially over those who are extremely child-like and innocent. That included animals and plants. And a certain Kuran Kaname.

Kaname's eyes widened, as if suddenly realising it was not an angel he was hugging. Yawning, he said, "Oh, it's just Zero. Good morning."

Zero looked offended. "JUST Zero? How rude is that? I'm so insulted. You prefer the angel over ME?"

Playing along, Kaname replied, "Yes. Pretty much so. It was so pretty."

"Might I remind you how you were cuddling to this 'angel's' chest just a while ago. Also to the fact that that angel which is oh-so-pretty is actually me."

Kaname looked exaggeratedly horrified for a moment, not believing that ZERO was actually teasing him. Over something like cuddling. But it did not last long. That horrified look soon turned smug.

"Yes, I was cuddling to your chest. But you were practically nuzzling your face in my chest yesterday night."

Zero's eyes widened before his hair completely covered his eyes making his expression unreadable. Kaname panicked, wondering if that was a bad thing to say. 'Of course it was, you idiot! He just had a bad dream yesterday night and you reminded him of it! Idiot!' His mind berated him.

"Uhmm... Zero? I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean it. I'm forgot for a moment. I'm so sorry if I upset you. Are you..."

He was cut off by Zero throwing his body forward, hitting his chest with his balled fist, lightly though, not enough to hurt at all. Kaname was shocked. He looked at Zero's face.

It was...bright red! So cute and adorable! He had a flushed expression.

"Argh... Idiot Kaname. How can you say that! I did not...nuzzle. Baka baka!" Zero uselessly punched Kaname's chest, trying to hide his embarrassment. However, this only served to make Kaname 'Awww' more. Because right now, Zero very much resembled a cute little kitten who had just lost its master and was sulking, pouting and upset. The sulkiness caused him to resort to violence and thus the hitting with his tiny paws on Kaname's chest.

"Aww... Soooooo cute!" Kaname cried before crushing Zero to his chest, tight enough to choke. Zero coughed, trying to push away but as that proofed to be futile, he gave up.

Suddenly, he noticed the clock beside the bed and his eyes almost bulged out of his head.

SCHOOL!

"Oh shit shit shit. I'm late late late. Oh my god. Kaname, why didn't you warn me!"

Said person just stayed there, grinning innocently. Zero rolled his eyes and quickly got dressed.

"Well, got to go. Get back to the dorm and perhaps continue sleeping. Bye!"

But before he could walk out of his room successfully, a hand grabbed his wrist. He jerked around, surprised.

"Wha.."

"Chuu. You forgot to Chuu." Kaname told him, lips pursed. Zero looked confused for a moment, tilting his head cutely. Then, realisation dawned on his face. And he blushed.

Leaning in, he closed his eyes tightly and gave a quick peck on Kaname's lips. Pulling away, he quickly ran to his classroom. Leaving his satisfied and content lover.

...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hi peoples. Hehe. I'm back. Nothing much to mention.  
Oh right..  
Just saying... Ishida and Kaname will be meeting each other on a bad note. You will find out why in this chapter.

Thanks to the people who reviewed/faved/alerted... It spurred me on. :))

Reviews:  
• SexyDeathEater - Thank you for the nice review(s). Yes... But like I said, there won't be jealousy until later on. Because right now, they are in a bad situation. Revolving around each other. Hence, the jealousy would have to come later. :)  
• Starry Sky () - Hahahaha. I laughed so much reading your review. Thank you for the wonderful review. Yes, I agree. Zero is too cute for his own good isn't he? Oh, and like I mentioned... The jealousy, possessiveness will have to come later. Wait patiently k? XD  
• LuanRina - I agree... Zero is goddamn cute! Thank you for the fantastic review... I actually thought the fluff was a bit too much but I guess not. But maybe Zero was OOC? Yes... XD

Faves:  
• YuriSashaIvanov  
• LuanRina  
• DragonOfRuby

- Scorn's Child  
• Wings-of-Icarus

Alerts:  
• Wings-of-Icarus  
• freakish88  
• nightfayte  
• readingisfundamental  
• L0N3RBuM

Thanks all:)

Disclaimer: stares... Of course I don't own.

Enjoy! ~

* * *

The teacher looked, annoyed at the one empty chair in the class. It was not amusing. This was the fourth time HE has been late in two weeks. And today was a Monday. And they had a new student.

Sheesh. And the excuses. Headaches his ass.

What the teacher did not know was the person currently mentioned really did have headaches and was desperately trying to sleep them off.

And also, said person was currently brisk walking through the halls, desperately trying to reach the class. Nah, no running. Running was not allowed in school compounds. It was too troublesome to run too.

The door burst open.

"Ah... You have finally decided to grace us with your presence, Mr Kiryuu. I thank you for that." The teacher told the student, Zero, sarcastically.

Zero, being his usual self, replied back, "Your welcome, Mr teacher. I'm glad your English has improved."

The teacher fumed while the class chuckled and giggled quietly to themselves.

Taking his seat, Zero stared uninterestedly out of the window, wishing that time would go faster.

He did not notice the pair of eyes that were staring at him behind.

...

After class ended, Zero stretched, deciding to go back to his room to sleep off the upcoming migraine. It seemed as if he was getting headaches very often this days and they seem to be all in the afternoon. Thankfully, the time he spent with Kaname were headache-free. It seemed as if Kaname was his medicine.

Before he could get away, Ishida came up to him and said. "Zero, do you want to eat lunch together?"

Zero, about to decline rudely, remembered what the chairman had said. 'Treat Ishida-kun nicely. At least for now.' Sighing, he nodded his head. There went his extra sleep.

...

Surprisingly, lunch was quite enjoyable. Ishida was a funny and nice guy. He did not tell lame jokes or try to be funny like Yuki did. It was not awkward or uncomfortable, unlike what happens to some others who try to eat lunch with him. He could honestly say he had a decent meal.

Waving a hand, he walked back to his room, jumping slightly at the thunder that boomed through the school. Looks like a storm was coming up.

...

Somewhere through his sleep, he realised that the chairman had burst into his room.

Sitting up, growling as he did so, he looked at him.

"What do you want?" Having low blood pressure, Zero was not the best when he was interrupted from sleep.

"Zero! Ishida is gone. Missing! There shouldn't be students going outside because it's raining so heavily. Yet when I checked his room to ask him to do something, he was not there. Gone!" His hands made a 'poof poof' sign when he said that.

Zero sighed in exasperation. New student, already causing trouble.

"I need you to help me find him. Because it's raining, he couldn't have gone far. Also, another student is missing from the dorm. I'm afraid that..."

By then, Zero was wide awake and alert. Realising the gravity of the situation, he quickly put on the coat and rushed out the door. His senses screaming.

VAMPIRE!

"At least bring an umbrella. I don't want you getting sick, Zero!"

Not hearing his god-father anymore, Zero went to check the grounds, seeing if he could find the missing student.

...

Due to the fact that the rain washed away the scents, Zero could not rely on his sense of smell to sniff out the vampire or the human.

The footsteps too, even if they used to be there, were also washed away.

Zero groaned. The school was HUGE! How was he supposed to start searching? And he was already starting to get cold.

Suddenly, a scream broke out.

Dashing towards the direction of the scream, namely the Moon dorm, Zero cursed. Maybe the vampire, Ishida, had already gotten hold of the human.

Using his vampire speed, he managed to get to the dorm quickly. As he got closer, the smell of blood got stronger, meaning he was right. Thankfully, when he saw the scene, it seemed that Ishida had just bitten her as her eyes were wide open, in fear. And she was obviously petrified. Probably, all she wanted to do was to see her Night Class senpai's' but instead got this.

The poor girl, she probably never expected it.

Pointing his gun at the only other occupant within ten metre radius, he growled out lowly, "Vampire, get away from her."

Vampire, or Ishida, looked up and snarled, not pleased with the appearance of another human disrupting his meal. He seemed to have no control over the vampire within his body.

Zero looked at him in anger. To think that this was the 'funny and nice guy' he just had lunch with.

Deciding to deal with the intruder first and maybe get a good meal out of him, Ishida struck.

Jumping forward, Ishida bared his fangs at the ex-human. Leaping to the side, Zero skilfully dodged it and fired off two bullets, careful to graze but not hurt Ishida.

Unfortunately, he had underestimated Ishida's power. He was after all, a Level B vampire. The bullets did not even touch him before he dodged them. However, that led to a good question: Would Level Bs have no control over their vampire abilities like that?

Before Zero could ponder the question any further, Ishida turned to leap at Zero again, Zero once again tried to leap to the side. Only to overestimate the ground and the mud. It was unbelievably slippery in the rain and Zero slipped over the mud, would have fallen on his bottom if he did not have such fast reflex.

However, this created an opportunity for Ishida to attack. And attack he did. Ishida quickly moved forward and slashed deeply at his chest, making sure that his prey would not be strong enough to attack again.

Zero gasped in pain, attempting to jump back. Before he could even take one step, he was grabbed by the neck and lifted up.

Choking on air and trying to breathe to get more oxygen, Zero grasped at the arms holding him up. He desperately fought against Ishida, even if he was being rendered useless.

Black clouded his vision, making it hard for him to see.

It was getting tighter, the grip around his throat. He gasped out, "Ishida. Stop!"

As if he had heard him, Ishida stopped. But soon, the reason why was shown. He had not stopped for nothing. He brought Zero's neck down, loosening the grip a bit, causing Zero to take in large gulps of air.

Nothing could have prepared him for what happened next.

Without warning, Ishida's fangs sank deep into his neck. Too shocked to even scream, Zero tilted his head, a natural reaction to try and escape the pain coming from his neck.

"Ah!" The girl had apparently woke up again, saw the scene, screamed... And decided to pass out AGAIN. She's amazing.

'Ouch!' Zero thought mentally. Finally coming to his senses, he scrambled at Ishida, trying to get him to pull away. Sensing that his prey was attacking again, Ishida sank his fangs even deeper, tearing the skin.

"Urgh...!" Zero winced, eyes shutting closed, hands which were before frantically scrambling falling limp at his side.

Memories of four years ago appeared in his head. Unknowingly, tears formed within the confides of his eyes and spilled out.

Knowing that he could be sucked dry if he didn't quickly asked for help, using his last resort, Zero mentally screamed.

'KANAME!'

...

Eyes snapping awake from the nap he was taking, the irises bled red.

There was something very wrong.

There was an itch in his neck.

There was a sting on his chest.

It can't be that he needed blood.

Zero needed blood?

Can't be. He had just given the hunter blood two days ago.

Suddenly, a call came from his head.

'Kaname!' it said. It sounded like...

Zero!

He jumped out of bed, worried for his prefect immediately. It was unmistakably a cry of help from his beloved partner. It sounded like he was in pain and in trouble.

Something wafted into his nose.

BLOOD!

Zero's blood!

He could feel the Moon dorm arousing one by one. He had to do something quick. His Zero needed his help.

Summoning Takuma to his room through telepathy, he ordered him to keep the dorm orderly and left just like that.

...

"Mmm... You taste great. Unique and sweet. I want more! Will you give it to me, Kiryuu-kun!" It was more of a statement, not a question as Ishida dug into Zero's neck, causing a cry of pain. Swallowing the nectar that flowed into his mouth, he relished in the unique taste that belonged solely to Zero.

Zero was in a world of pain, not even registering that the vampire knew his name. His eyes were blurring, perhaps due to tears and perhaps he was losing consciousness. He felt cold and his body was growing limp.

'Where is Kaname? Will I never see him again? I still..have lots of things to say to him. I don't want to die yet.'

"Zero!" Hearing a cry of his name from a familiar voice, all Zero could do was sigh in relief, feeling the pureblood's aura coming closer and closer.

...

Running through the rain, Kaname arrived at the place to catch a horrendous sight. Someone else was biting HIS Zero! Unbelievable! Didn't they know who Zero belonged to? Outrageous!

Looking around, he saw a girl who had bite marks on her neck and immediately understood what had happened. And probably Zero had chased after her and THIS happened!

His aura turned murderous, causing Ishida to pull out his fangs in fear. This in turn caused another cry of pain from Zero, the fangs being pulled out had caused the skin to tear, the wound bleeding sluggishly.

Hearing the cry of pain, Kaname was angered further, his aura becoming frighteningly cold and icy. He had never felt so angry in his life, not even when Yuki was bitten.

Ishida, feeling the icy-cold aura, hurriedly dropped the hunter. He would have fallen if Kaname had not Vampire Sped over to catch him in his arms, cradling the younger vampire gently.

By this time, Zero had fallen unconscious from blood loss. Kaname was very worried for his lover. His breath was shallow and gasping. He was icy cold from the rain and the loss of blood. His cheeks were flushed an unnatural rosy red. All in all, it was not a good state to be in.

But sadly, before he could tend to his lover, he had to make sure the low-life before him didn't rampage anymore. Laying Zero down gently, covering him with the coat of the Night class, he appeared in front of the stupid vampire.

Growling, "You bastard! How dare you hurt him, even bite him! Can't you tell that he's mine? Mine and mine alone!"

His aura was murderous, causing a whimper from Ishida. Kaname moved swiftly, giving Ishida a hand to the neck and he was knocked out.

He could care less as he slumped bonelessly with a 'thud' to the ground.

Making a mental note to get someone to take care of the girl who was stupid enough to get caught, causing this to happen to the prefect, he slowly picked Zero up, careful not to jolt him anymore than necessary.

"Wait Zero. I'll help you. Don't die on me, okay?" he told the unconscious man in his arms, softly kissing his forehead.

He vampire speeded into his room, making Zero groan softly as this aggravated his injuries.

As he laid Zero down on his bed, he mentally called for Takuma to call a doctor. Without question, it was done.

He couldn't just sit down and watch as the younger man gasped and panted in pain. Kaname decided to give him blood. At least it would help with his injuries. He cut his wrist and put it by Zero's mouth, hoping that the scent would rouse Zero enough to make him bite his wrist.

It worked for the better part of it. Zero opened his mouth and ATTEMPTED to bite on Kaname's wrist. However, it made Kaname baffled as Zero didn't in the end. What was wrong? Is Zero refusing to drink blood even in his sleep?

Oh! He finally got it. Zero was too weak to bite. Kaname almost wanted to cry. His hunter was injured till he couldn't even bite into flesh anymore. It made his heart ache just to think about it.

No use pondering about it. Kaname bit his own wrist, not even flinching, and sucked in a mouthful of blood. Going closer to Zero, he pressed his lips firmly against Zero's and coaxed his mouth open. Using his tongue, he pushed the blood into the younger vampire's mouth, feeling him swallow.

Repeating this process a few times, he sighed in relief watching colour return to Zero's overly pale cheeks. Thank goodness that Zero was going to be okay now, hopefully.

...

The doctor arrived 5 minutes later. After knowing about the situation, he immediately set to work, taking out all that he needed from the medical box.

Examining Zero's pulse, his forehead, the injuries and bandaging it, the doctor told Kaname.

"Lord Kaname, Zero-sama has a steady but weak pulse. His injuries are fine and healing nicely, probably due to the blood you gave him. However, he will probably be sick for a few days after this. I am not trying to be rude. But pray let me ask, why have not changed his wet clothes? It causes his fever and he should have changed it out the moment he got out of the rain."

"Uh, I was worried that he might be dying so I didn't really notice about the clothes." Kaname scratched his head awkwardly, noting that it was really out character of him to say that he was worried and mentally scolding himself for not noticing Zero's wet clothes earlier.

The doctor nodded in understanding. "Alright, I understand. Yes, this are the symptoms. Please do beware, he might become delirious the next few days. Try to give him blood in a daily dosage but not too much. I know despite the fact that you think more blood is better, that concept is wrong. A bit everyday after meals are the best. Not too much. Not too little."

Kaname nodded in affirmation, thanking the doctor. After he had left, Kaname went to check on Zero.

Noticing that he was supposed to change Zero out of his wet clothes, he took some spare clothes of his and prepared to change him.

To make things less awkward, he used vampire speed to strip him hurriedly. Seeing the pale flesh showing, he ogled, preparing to tease Zero about it when he woke up.

After changing Zero in his clothes, Kaname threw the dirty, wet clothes into the laundry basket.

He called Takuma to get the laundry basket and washed those clothes and asked him to go and notify the chairman about the happenings so that he could go and erase the memories of that girl. Forget the stupid vampire. Who cares about him...

He then sat by the bedside, holding Zero's hand, waiting for the time he wakes up.

...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hi people! :DDD New chapter is up! Aren't I fast? XD

Nothing much to say, just yea... Somewhat angst and hurt/comfort this chapter... :(( but yea... I can't really do angst chapters that well. You people (readers) could always teach me how to write angst scenes better. Just review for me. Tell me how you feel. :)) it'll make me infinitely happy.

Speaking of reviews, I thank the people who reviewed/alerted/faved soooooo much :)) when I see my email piling up with fanfiction things... It makes me Sooo happy everyday! XDD

Alrighty:)

Thanks to people who:

Reviewed  
- Starry Night (): Oh my gosh! I just realised I typed your name wrongly. Im soo very very sorry. I didn't know. Srry. I typed it right this time I hope :D. Thank you for the fantastic review! :D I know right! Poor Zero! If it would happen in the manga, I would properly not need to write fanfics anymore! XDD thanks once again:) I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
- LuanRina: Hehe.. The story will be revealed slowly. XD Thank you Sooo much for the nice review. And yea, I'm kinda looking forward to what happens next too :)) hope you enjoy reading my new chapter. :)  
- SexyDeathEater: Haha! I loved the fight scene too. But I'm not sure if it's nice and realistic enough. When I re-read the story, it seems very weird to me and somehow, it doesn't give me imageries like the manga does. So I'm not sure if it's okay. But anyway. Thank you Sooo much for the wonderful review.:)) I hope you enjoy this chapter too:))

Faved  
- KirstenKonan  
- Fanficlover16000  
- xxxKaoru

Alerted  
- Monske13  
- KyouyaxCloud  
- kaisabel

Disclaimer: Sighs. Like I said, if I did own the manga, I wouldn't need to write fanfics anymore.

Enjoy~

* * *

Somewhen in the middle of the night, Kaname moved himself into the bed, together with Zero. He cuddled up next to the younger vampire, hugging his waist tightly, the hunter's face at the crook of his neck.

Sighing in comfort and warmth, Zero shifted before going back to sleep. Kaname following soon afterwards.

...

When Kaname next woke up, it was already nighttime. He had not planned to sleep till so late, deciding to wake up at dinner.

"Well, whatever. It was a nice sleep." Kaname looked down, towards his chest to check for Zero. He still seemed to be sleeping, although maybe the ragged breaths were a sign of otherwise.

Wait...

Ragged breaths?

Why would he be breathing raggedly?

Unless...

The pureblood prince quickly checked Zero's forehead, finding it much too hot for his liking. Looks like his fever had escalated during the night.

Jumping out of bed, the ancient vampire dashed to find a cloth and wetted it, putting it on Zero's forehead. He appreciated the reaction as Zero sighed in relief, breathing a little easier.

Unbeknownst to him, the person currently in bed was having a bad dream.

...

~in his dream

'Hot...'

'Why was it so hot in here?'

Zero wondered around, seeking some form of comfort from the heat that he was feeling. Stumbling, he clutched at his arms, trying to make himself as small as possible to suffer less of the heat.

It was really hot. Burning hot. Kind of like hell. Sweating, Zero gasped and panted. The heat made him dizzy and have a headache.

Yet...

Despite the strong heat, he couldn't help feeling cold at the same time. It was unbearably cold now. It felt like he was in a freezer and suffering from the ice in the Arctic.

He was burning on the outside yet freezing on the inside. It was unbearable. He cried out in agony.

Why is this happening?

What was wrong with him?

Curling in on himself, he shivered. Wishing desperately for someone to help him with this, he called out. Called out for the one person he knew would reply. Called out for the one person he loved.

"Kaname! Help!"

...

~real life

Sensing his distress through their bond, Kaname was by his side in an instant. Putting his forehead on the hunter's, he felt the heat emitting from it. Concerned by the amount of sweat that was glistening on Zero's skin, he changed the cloth, trying to make him feel better.

Zero shivered and groaned, the heat getting to him. His eyes snapped open, glistening with tears. The pupils were dilated and glazed over, the fever making him almost delirious.

Noticing that Zero was awake, Kaname immediately fussed over the sick vampire.

"K...na...e. H...ot" Zero mumbled incoherently. Kaname cradled the younger vampire in his arms, cooing softly.

"Shh.. It's okay. I'll feed you some blood now so you can get better alright?"

Biting his wrist, he slowly dripped the flowing blood into Zero's parted lips, making sure to drip it all into the mouth. Watching as Zero's Adam apple bob, he waited till the holes healed before finally stopping.

Looking slightly better, Zero's fingers curled around Kaname's coat lightly, weak and unable to grasp tightly.

"St...ll hot. An... c...ld" Kaname pondered for a while, holding onto Zero's hand.

"Alright! Let's give you a bath." Kaname stood up energetically, pumped up. Zero looked like he wanted to laugh but did not have the energy to.

Kaname went to the huge bathroom that every room had. He opened the tap to the bathtub, making sure the water was cooling enough and not too warm or too cold. Then he went back to Zero's side.

Carrying Zero gently, so as not to aggravate his injuries, Kaname made his way towards the bathroom for the second time that night.

He stripped Zero of the clothes and slowly lowered him into the bath, hearing Zero cry out; the water feeling too cold for his hot and flushed skin. He kissed his forehead gently, promising that it would get better soon.

Hoping that he had gotten used to it already, Kaname put Zero completely into the water, leaving the head out. Zero sighed in relief, in turn causing a sigh of relief to escape from Kaname's mouth too; he was glad that Zero was feeling comfortable with the water.

They stayed like this for a few moments; Zero in the water with his eyes closed and Kaname just sitting beside him, making sure he didn't get hurt.

Kaname then went to help Zero shampoo and bathe himself. Usually Zero would bat his hands away, especially when it goes too...Uhem. He would blush a cute shade of red and pout slightly; though he denied when being told that.

But now he just sat in the bathtub, semi-conscious. Kaname gently bathed his injuries and kissed them, trying to make them feel better. Seeing the weak state that his lover was in, a few droplets of tears collected at his eyelid, threatening to spill over.

Zero seemed to see them; raising a hand to try and wipe them away. Kaname smiled gently. After he had finished bathing, he dressed Zero and brought him back out to the bed, cooing him to sleep so he could heal faster.

...

Groaning, Ishida woke up, sitting up to rub at his head where there was a fierce headache going on. Seeing that he had woken up in an unfamiliar room, he tried to recall what had happened the previous hours.

The door opened, revealing the chairman walking in. He had an uncharacteristically serious face on, making Ishida wonder if he had done something very wrong on the second day he'd been here.

Chairman's POV (for a while)

Staring at that confused Ishida's face, I just wanted to bash it in. How dare he give me that look as if he didn't know what was happening. Is he freaking retarded.

Hurt my son and expect to get away with it with a confused and innocent look on his face?

Ha! Dream on. Fat hopes on that happening.

Normal POV

"Um... Chairman Cross, is something wrong? There is this very serious look on your face and even though I've only been in this school for two days, seeing you yesterday was enough to proof to me that not only do you usually do not have that face on, you only have it on when something important or really serious comes up. Did I do something bad? If so, plea..."

Before he could go on any further, Cross banged his hands on the table in front of him. His glasses which hid his eyes, giving him a more dangerous look, glinted brightly while he stared at the student.

Ishida couldn't help but shiver. Despite not knowing that the person currently glaring at him was a vampire hunter, Ishida could still pretty much think of him as one. They always did say that people who smiled too much were the most dangerous. He could literally feel his life flashing before his eyes, you know, flashing because of the Chairman's glasses. Flashing...

Cross breathed in deeply to try and control himself. He opted to stare instead of glare at the vampire in front of him. He took of his glasses to message the bridge of his nose, not knowing that it caused the Level B to stiffen, thinking that something bad was going to happen to him.

"For your sake, Ishida-kun. I will refresh your memory," Cross started, happy when he saw the other flinch when he started talking.

"You have not only attempted to drank blood from one of the students in the campus. But you have also drank blood from the girl and injured one of our prefects. The first is encountered quite often enough but the second...

It is unimaginable. Not very frequently did it happen. And you should really beware. Someone is not happy because of what you did to the prefect. And neither am I." Cross added the last part silently.

"Do you want to know which prefect it is since you seem to have so happily lost your memory after attacking the two students of the campus."

Ishida stiffened after hearing that he had hurt a PREFECT. Praying that it wasn't Zero that he hurt, he listened for the answer.

"Zero Kiryuu. The one who was your tour guide. If you still remember instead of happily forgetting about him too." Ishida cursed at the irony of fate.

Sheesh.

Just when he was praying that it wasn't him, it turns out... It was.

Fate was too cruel. He wouldn't mind if it was 'the other one'. But...

"Does it trigger any memories? Have you finally decided to stop being amnesiatic (a word?)." Ishida blindly shook his head. The chairman growled.

"Fine. You're dumb. I don't usually scold students that but only if they hurt my son or daughter. This is what you did:

You went out to quench your thirst for blood in the rain. Nicely finding a student who was going to the Moon Dorm for a visit to the students there, you decided to suck her blood. We, me and Zero, realised you were missing and so was the other student so we went to look for you.

Zero was the first one to find you. He saw you drinking the blood of the girl, took out his gun and attempted to graze you, just so he could stop you. You were harder to manage and wounded him. Then instead of killing him, you decided to drink his blood because it smelled nice.

Thankfully, before he was sucked dry, Kaname found out and rescued him. Giving you a blow to the neck to knock you out and therefore causing your headache.

Of course, all this are only guesses. Seeing as I only know some details, I made guesses from my experiences and linked them together. I don't know if they are right. So yea. That's basically it. You did ALL of that. Broke one rule, maybe two." The chairman finished explaining.

Ishida could only stared shocked at him, not knowing how he did all of that. He was not blood-thirsty, he was sure of that. After all, yesterday he had just eaten blood tablets. Why would he be thirsty?

"I remember what happened yesterday... I was going back to my room after having lunch with Zero. And then... And then. Then I... I..should have stayed there. Shouldn't I?"

"Apparently, you didn't. Fine, seeing as you really don't remember, tell me what happened yesterday, that you remember. All of it."

"I umm... had lunch with Zero, as I said. I invited him to eat lunch and he agreed. We had a great time. But, oh.. Anyway, then after that I was walking back to my room. Now that I think about it, I had a strange feeling back then. Like someone was meddling with my head and not letting go. That's all. Until I woke up here in this room like this."

The chairman looked as if he was deep in thought.

'Hmm... Meddling huh? Looks like we got trouble brewing on our hands. I wonder what is happening? Or whose happening is this? What do they want?'

"Well, I'm sorry for keeping you up like this. Now, off you go! Try to get some sleep to replenish your energy. By-bye!" The Chairman's personality changed in a frightening extent to something chirpy and bright; completely different from before and he shooed Ishida out, leaving a bewildered and scared vampire, confused by the behaviour.

...

Ishida strolled back to his room. He pondered about the event. He really didn't remember anything. Somehow, it was like someone was controlling him, making him do things he didn't want.

Was something happening?

Why to him?

More importantly, what did the person controlling want?

...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hi peeps! Sorry for quite the long delay. I was in Malaysia and there was no wifi/Internet connection. Hence I couldn't upload my stories. But yea here I am. Back! With a new chapter for ya.

This chapter I found a bit weird. But it's very fluffy so I kinda like it too. But I hv no idea where the idea just popped up (no pun intended). But yea anyways...

Thank you to the people who kindly reviewed/faved/alerted. It spurred me os always.

Thank you!

Reviews:  
• SexyDeathEater: Thank you for the wonderful review. Thanks for saying that. It made me feel a tad bit more secure. And yea I agree! Kaname taking care of Zero is sooooo cute! XD  
• Starry Night (): Thank you for the fantastic review! Kaname bathing Zero and all those fluffy moments is something we'll never be able to see in the manga. Sadly. And yea! Oh my good! If only Zero would blush more! He would look soooo cute... Hahaha. I love the daughter part. *earns glares from Zero*  
• LuanRina: Thank you for the very nice review! As usual, the bathing seem to be liked... Hehe. Ishida is pretty sad too... If only KaZe moments would happen in the manga! Kya! XD

Faved:  
• xXSarahHimeGyaruXx

Alerted:  
• ItsRandom

Thank you all!

Now on with the story.

Disclaimer: Sighs... Not mine

Enjoy!

* * *

The next few days were spent in torture for Kaname, taking care of Zero. Oh no, taking care of Zero was no problem. At all. He did not mind, would not mind taking care of Zero anytime, any day.

However, looking at Zero in pain was something he could do without. Oh, it kills him a little on the inside watching Zero like this, in pain and delirious.

The few days when Zero was sick with a high fever, he was delirious for the better part of the day and when he was not as out of it, he was usually asleep. However, God doesn't even let him off in dreams. He had been constantly plagued by nightmares, hellish ones.

Kaname had, more than once, been woken with cries of "Ichiru" and "No!" coming from the man he was in bed with. He would then comfort him by hugging him close to his chest, gently and softly whispering sweet nothings to him, hoping that would help make the nightmares and the insecurities go away. Zero would clutch onto him tightly, asking him to 'Never let go' and 'Promise him'.

Sometimes Zero would fall asleep after all that Kaname had said and reassured him that he was certainly not 'going away' or 'letting go of him'. But... Sometimes he would be insistently awake, not daring or not able to go back to sleep.

It made Kaname exhausted, not physically-he was a pureblood, but mentally. He was not tired of taking care of Zero; he was tired of the fact that he could do nothing to help Zero. He couldn't stand just sitting there and watching.

However, all his efforts and bearings were rewarded when the last day of Zero's sickness came. It was so endearingly cute that he did not mind all that he had beared or suffered. It made his world light up and his life shine like never before.

What happened?

Oh I shall tell you now.

~the last day when Zero was ill

As usual, Kaname woke up on the couch, the bed having been occupied by the currently sick hunter. He did not get much sleep the previous night, also as usual, having been looking after the currently sick vampire.

He found the cute hunter sleeping, looking much better than the previous days. Zero's mouth was slightly parted, tiny snores and illegible mumbles escaping. His cheeks were flushed a not-very-healthy red, but it was a much better red than the ones of the last few mornings when he had woken up to find Zero. His eyes were closed, long eyelashes casting shadows over his cheeks, eyelids covering his beautiful lilac eyes. His hair was adorably disarray, messy from tossing and turning in the middle of the night.

Kaname can't help but smile. Even in sleep, his lover managed to look so angelic. He always did.

Feeling through his bond that Zero was going to wake up, Kaname immediately sat by his side on the bed. Watching his love open his hazy, sleep-induced eyes, Kaname knew he was the luckiest man or vampire in this case alive to have gotten such a treasure.

Slowly, Zero sat up, with the help of Kaname of course. He rubbed at his eyes sleepily, looking very much like a cute little kitten having just finished its nap. It was adorable. So adorable it made Kaname want to cuddle him.

He coughed slightly, immediately awarding the pureblood to his sore and raspy throat which desperately needed water. Of course, he readily provided.

Grabbing the jar of water he had prepared for the day, he poured out some into a glass and brought it to Zero's slightly chapped lips. Tilting it slowly, he made sure Zero did not drink too fast or spill anything.

Like a tiger club learning to crawl, Zero attempted to carry the cup by himself, sipping the water. But maybe a tiger club too eager to crawl, he drank too fast and choke slightly, immediately bringing a cough to his mouth.

Taking the glass of water and placing it on the table, Kaname quickly sprang to action, having gotten used to the coughs the last few days.

He, even now, gently pulled the still-coughing Zero onto his lap, chest to his chest, facing each other. An arm encircling Zero's waist, Kaname used his other hand to rub at his back. Rubbing in circles, he spoke to Zero to try and focus his mind on something else.

Slowly, the coughs died down before reducing themselves to just a few coughs here and there.

Zero cracked his eyes open, wincing when his throat hurt. He realised he was in Kaname's lap and automatically snuggled up to him for comfort. Hearing a slight chuckle and feeling arms around him, Zero sighed in contentment. Nothing could be better.

Kaname tenderly kissed Zero's slightly hot forehead, continuing his rubbing at Zero's back, smiling at the purrs that came out. Loving the feel of the younger vampire's body against his, Kaname comfortably sat there in silence. Nothing could be better.

.continuing.

After giving Zero lunch and his medication, Kaname had expected the younger vampire to be sleeping. But imagine his surprise when Zero suddenly came up to him and said.

"Kaname, let's go out! I wanna play!"

All said pureblood could do was stare at the usually-not-hyper-but-now-hyper vampire shockingly.

"Wha... What? Oh, but Zero! You need to sleep or you'll never get well." Kaname protested after regaining his senses.

Zero shook his head energetically, "I've slept enough. I've piled up lots of energy from sleeping so lets go play!"

'All that energy from sleeping had to go somewhere. I guess this is the somewhere then.'

Smiling, he then said, "Alright. Let's go get you changed and take your coat before going out. I don't want you getting sick again." Zero readily agreed.

...

After getting their coats and Zero changing out of his cute pyjamas, the two of them walked down the stairs, going to the living room of the Moon Dorm. Before they went out, they sat on the sofa and relaxed for a while.

"So, where do you want to go Zero?" Kaname asked, stroking the hair of the prefect currently on his lap.

"Um... How about you decide? I'm not good at things like this." Both of them could feel the stares of Ruka and Aidou. The jealousy radiating from them is almost scary for both the pureblood and the prefect.

Eager to get out of the dorm was an understatement. Firstly, he wanted to escape the stares. Secondly, it's been a while since Zero felt so energised, so free and so happy. This sight of Zero has almost never been seen before, not since... Well, yeah.

This no-sleep-high has got to be a good thing.

"Well, how about we go to an amusement park? Would you like that, Zero?" He could feel Zero's eyes sparkle and widen at the thought.

His head nodded eagerly. "I've never been to one before. Let's go!" He leaped out of Kaname's lap.

Smiling endearingly, Kaname was going to call for a limousine when Zero stopped him.

"Let's go by foot. It can't be far from here. Good exercise." Knowing Zero couldn't handle sitting down in some expensive vehicle, he nodded, standing up too.

Thus began their journey to the AMUSEMENT PARK.

Yay!

...

Ahem... Anyway...

Zero and Kaname arrived there after a long walk including of getting lost because they read the map wrongly, getting chased by an old woman because they hit her dog (old women are fierce), getting drenched by the river because SOMEONE-ahem-Zero slipped and fell and Kaname went in to get him (his surprisingly clumsy).

It was a long walk and by the time they reached the amusement park, it was noon and they were tired. But when Zero saw the rides, his mood immediately went up again.

"Let's go let's go! Kaname!"

Although he was very amused by Zero's innocent childishness, he still had to stop him from going to the rides right now. It was lunchtime after all. Zero couldn't afford to miss lunch.

"No, Zero. We have to eat lunch first and take your medication. I don't want your fever going up." Seeing that Kaname was firm about this and there was no way of getting out of it, he nodded his head, resigned.

After eating some fried food, although Kaname protested but he could not win against the puppy face that Zero unconsciously made, they started looking around the rides, deciding on which they should go first.

They decided to not take the map, in case another episode of the getting lost happens again.

Seeing a roller coaster in the distance, Zero immediately rushed towards it. Kaname had no choice but to follow him.

Unknowingly to them, Aidou and Ruka had overheard their entire conversation in the living room. Thus they followed, bringing their respective lovers along; though for Ruka, she could only invite people like Shiki, Rima and Takuma.

Shiki and Rima had their normal expressionless face on. Though Takuma knew better... After all their modelling jobs, they never had a chance to really relax and enjoy the day. This gave them a chance to relax and to have fun so actually they are really happy, just didn't show it much.

...

~back to Kaname and Zero

Zero and Kaname had gotten into the queue, the VIP queue; Kaname had bought tickets that allowed them faster entrance to the rides with his rich amount of money. Zero was grateful for that. There were sooo many rides to go to, he wouldn't be able to finish if he had to keep queuing up.

Soon, they were safely strapped up into their seats and setting off. Zero clenched the hand grips in front of them in excitement and maybe a bit of fear. It did look scary with the sudden dip that was coming.

And

The roller coaster goes off!

It was fast to say the least. Even though they were only going on flat ground at first, it already had Zero screaming. Kaname sat there, unaffected with a bored expression on his face.

The roller coaster reached the highest point much too quickly for Zero's liking. Peeking down slightly, he gulped.

"Kana... Can we get offffff!" Not having managed to finish his sentence as it ended with a screech when the roller coaster started its descent.

Screaming his lungs out, Zero clutched Kaname's arm tightly as if letting go meant death. Only then did Kaname's expression changed to one of enjoyment and satisfactory. I mean, what more could he want?

A cute, scared-out-of-his-wits Zero clutching him like a life line. Nothing could be better, he thought as he patted Zero's head.

Finally, the ride ended and Zero wobbled out, much like the people who got out of the ride too. Only Kaname seemed unaffected.

Was everything wobbling?

Did he see two Kanames? Well, that was a good thing. More Kaname, better.

They went to see the pictures, after Zero had recovered of course. Kaname smirked at the sight of Zero clutching his arm tightly, eyes clenching shut, mouth open in a scream. He himself was sitting there, looking content.

Frowning, Kaname realised that this was for everybody to see. No! It cannot be. Only he should be allowed to see Zero like this.

Walking up to the counter, Kaname demanded a picture of No. 2801 and demanded that they deleted from the screen and from their profile completely. After making sure that they had indeed done that, Kaname nodded with a smile.

Zero had blushed a cherry red after seeing the picture and went to sit at a bench, slightly pouting. Realising that Kaname was walking over, he saw that Kaname had bought the goddamn picture. His flush came back.

When Kaname saw that, he was immediately worried. He thought that his fever had come back. He checked Zero's forehead, earning a confused look from said person. Relieved that it was nothing, Kaname sighed.

"Well, let's go to the next one." Zero stood up, more pumped than before. He didn't notice a fond smile being directed his way. Kaname shook his head; how could Zero still be like that after all that had happened.

Well, might as well enjoy while it lasted. For all he knew, it was probably just a one day thing.

The next ride that Zero chose was the teacup. Yes, I know. Childish. But Zero was feeling childish for once. What could Kaname do to protest a childish Zero? Nothing.

They got into the teacup, earning several looks from people which Kaname and Zero pointedly ignored; after all, it was not really normal that you see two grown-ups sitting in a teacup when other teacups are filled with children.

When the music started, Zero turned the wheel so hard that it almost spun out of control. Kaname jerked, surprised. But now look at the laughing Zero and all he could do was let him do as he wanted.

Thankfully, the music stopped before Zero could destroy the teacup. They got a warning from the security to 'not spoil kids fun or the property and act like adults'. This earned a sniff from Zero, obviously upset that he got scolded. In response to the sniff, Kaname glared at the security with all intensity, causing him to gulp in fear and scurry away.

After comforting Zero, they went on their way like nothing ever happened. Zero, as pumped up as before. Kaname smiling like he had not just threatened a guard with one look of his eyes.

...

Just like this, they went on ride after ride, never stopping. Kaname, being a pureblood, was not physically tired. But he was mentally exhausted from the sheer energy that came from Zero. He was like a kid, having never-ending energy. And Kaname thought that only children had that kind of strength. Apparently, he was wrong.

They stayed in the amusement park all through dinner. At night, they sat on the grass close to each other, grabbing the other's hand and watched the fireworks.

"Kaname? Let's go on our last ride and then go home? I'm tired." Kaname nodded in appreciation at the 'go home'.

Zero pointed to the ferris wheel. "That one."

They stood up and got to their last ride of the day. Giving their ticket and getting into a blue and red box, Zero and Kaname sat side by side. They did not say anything.

"Kana-San... Um... Thank you..." Zero hesitantly spoke up.

Kaname looked surprised, at the nickname and the words that followed.

"For what?"

"For giving me such a wonderful day and night. It is one of the best... Hell. It IS the best moment of my life. So thank you."

Smiling, Kaname pulled Zero into a hug.

"Oh, Zero. It wasn't even something worth thanking. But... Thank you too Zero. It was my best moment too."

Zero blushed at the sincerity of Kaname's tone.

They stared into each other's eyes, conveying a message that didn't need to be said out loud.

'I wished this moment would last.'

Unknowingly, their faces got closer together. Neither could remove their gaze from the other's eyes.

Thump

Thump

Thump

Both could feel their hearts beating fast and the other's heartbeat. It was similar to their own, as if they shared one heart.

The magical moment finally happened. Their lips brushed against the other's as fireworks burst behind them. It was a light brush; a feathery touch but it send sparks of electricity travelling down their body.

They pulled away. Zero's eyes opened. When had he closed them? And stared into the intense garnet brown looking back at him. He blushed. He seemed to be blushing a lot today. Side effect from the energy.

He was the first to turn away, head ducking in a sign of submission. He could feel Kaname's arms wrapping around his body; his waist and the back of his head. Zero leaned into the familiar chest with a sigh.

Like this, they spend the time together until the ride ended and they went home. Although it was silent throughout, Zero did not feel awkward. The hands that were tightly interlocked together spoke volumes.

...

~present time

Kaname sighed fondly. He loved that side of Zero. Sadly, it did not appear often enough. But it was fine, he loved Zero either way. Any way...

For now, he was content with just sitting here and watching the love of his life sleep on.

...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hi peeps! This time is not so fast I know and I'm so sorry! Exam is coming and lesser time for me to post.

Well, anyway, this is the next chapter. Anyone interested just read...

Oh and thanks to the people who reviewed/faved/alerted! There was so many to spur me on. Thank you:)

Thank you to people who reviewed:  
• Starry Night (): Technically it was a date. But well, I agree. Zero would be so cutely adorable. xD. Don't you wish you had a lover like Kaname? Haha. Yes, love can make us colourblind, humanblind, all-sorts of blind. xD. Thank you for the wonderful review as always:))  
• Life of the party 3: Thank you for the short and simple review. Yet it feels like it revealed so much. Yep... :))  
• Akane Rosery: Thank you for the nice review:) I appreciate the 'wonderful'.:))

Thank you to people who faved:  
• elvesknightren  
• Akane Rosery (x2 for the author and story favorites)

Thank you to people who alerted:  
• elvesknightren  
• Akane Rosery (x2 again for the author and story alerts)  
• Life of the party 3

Disclaimer:  
Me: Kaname! Tell them I don't own.  
Kaname: sighs. Didn't you just tell them already?  
Me: Still...  
Kaname: She doesn't own Vampire Knight or its characters. Zero is mine after all.

Hai hai. Enough. Enjoy!

* * *

...

Warm

Comfortable

Those were Zero when he first came to. He had not opened his eyes, savouring the moment of freedom and warmth that he had.

Slowly, he opened the lilac eyes, wincing when the ray of sunlights shone on his face, not used to it.

He turned his head slightly, seeing Kaname at the table, back facing him. Deciding to ponder about what happened, he thought back to recent events. He remembered...

Going out in the rain after someone. A vampire. Ishida was it?

Found him sucking the blood of a student, a human girl.

Tried to stop him and...

And...

And...

What happened after that?

Memories flashed in Zero's mind. His eyes widened, tears unconditionally came to his eyes, having remembered what had happened.

Without knowing, a sob escaped him. Immediately, the person or should I say vampire sitting at the table picked it up and turned over to the bed.

Seeing that Zero was awake, he dashed over and...paused. There were tears in Zero's eyes. Kaname mentally panicked.

"Zero? What happened? Did you...remember the things before?" A nod and a whimper was all he got.

Eyes softening, Kaname sat down on the bed, beside Zero. He cuddled the hunter to his chest, softly stroking his head. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. He could tell Zero was trying hard to stop crying. He shook his head slightly.

"It's okay to be scared Zero. I know it's not easy to be bitten. Especially by someone who you are not familiar with, knowing they could kill you anytime. Don't hold your tears back. Let them out."

As if a dam had been broken, Zero started tearing up and the tears ran down his cheek like a waterfall, not stopping.

"It... It was so...o sc...ary. I...I was.. I didn't.. Thank.. G..god you..."

All Kaname did was sit there and hold him, stroking his head, soothing him. He let Zero ramble was much as he wanted. He could feel his shirt getting wetter and wetter but he knew Zero needed this. Needed to let out his stress. Needed to know someone is there for him. Needed Kaname to hold him. Needed Kaname himself.

They sat there while Zero sobbed and cried. It was agonising, especially to Kaname to hear the person that he loved so much wailing like this.

...

Slowly, slowly, the tears stopped and dried up. Soon, Zero was reduced to whimpers and soft hiccups. The hand on his head never stopped.

"I'm sorry Kaname. I'm not like this. I won't do it again."

The pureblood smiled lovingly. "It's okay to be like this you know. Everybody has fears and so do you. You should let them out once in a while. If not you won't be able to handle the stress."

Zero managed a small smile, for Kaname.

"I realised something, Kaname. I'm only fine with you biting me. Nobody else. I only want you to bite me."

Kaname stared at him for a while before tackling him in a hug.

"I'm so happy you said that Zero. I want to be the only one biting you. No one else is allowed to bite you. Not unless I say so... But I won't ever say so, so it is no use."

...

After Zero had calmed down until the noise stopped completely, he asked.

"Kaname... How long was I out? What day is it?" Zero looked around, trying to search for a calendar, to no avail of course.

Why would a pureblood have a calendar?

"Yes... About that, you were out like a light for about four days and the last day was not really... Today is Saturday."

"What did you mean the last day was not really...? Really what? I feel like I did something stupid that is NOT like me."

Feeling that the mood had lightened considerably and the tension has been drained, Kaname smiled and replied.

"Well... Yesterday was the last day. And unlike the previous days when you were either delirious or sleeping, yesterday you were soooo cute and adorable. You know, we went to the amusement park, because YOU asked us to."

"Hah? Why would I do that?" Zero looked questioningly at Kaname, wondering if it'd really happened.

"I'm not rather sure myself. I did not know what happened before you asked me to 'go out and play'. Maybe you slept for too long and had too much energy. But it doesn't matter. You were so adorable. Simply endearing." Kaname replied happily.

Zero flushed, face turning red all the way up to his ears. He remember distinctly what happened yesterday.

He was feeling a bit giddy from all the energy so they had gone out to an...amusement park. They went from ride to ride. And he had acted like such... Such... Such A CHILD!

He groaned, burying his face in his hands.

"I'm never gonna leave this down, am I?" An innocent smile was all he got as an answer.

"You remember the last part, Zero?" Kaname asked, hoping that he had not forgetting their sweet memory.

"... Ummm... I would say no if I could. But yeah. I do. It was...very umm.."

"Perfect. It was the perfect moment. I loved it." Kaname's eyes twinkled, silently asking the question.

'Did you?'

Zero nodded shyly, "Yeah, I did too."

Kaname grinned happily, overjoyed that Zero had remembered the precious moment they shared together.

He leaned in closer to Zero, cupping his face gently.

"I'll be with you forever Zero, my angel."

Hearing the sweet words, Zero looked up slightly and titled forward. Kaname did so as well and they both closed their eyes, waiting for the moment that they both wanted.

Just a centimetre away from the desired place they were going to kiss...

Almost...

There...

When

All of a sudden, someone burst into the room...

Kaname and Zero jumped apart and looked at the person who just entered the room.

...

* * *

Hope you have enjoyed the chapter, people. Please don't kill me for stopping here. This is the end:) To this chapter. People who are interested, you can try and guess the 'person who just entered the room'. Or you could just comment on whatever problems I have.

Thank you:)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hi peeps! I sincerely apologise for my lack of enthusiasm but it was just...business all over the place! I'm very busy with school now so I diligently try to update as often as I can. I know that's not very often but please bear with me.

Anyways, for the previous chapter. I was pretty shocked when pretty much nobody could guess the correct answer... xD  
U'll know the answer almost right now!

But before that,

Thank you so sincerely very much to the people who reviewed/faved/alerted! :))

Thank you to the reviews -

• SexyDeathEater: Hi! It's okay. I also updated late anyway. Sorry about that too. Well, I'm sorry to say this but no, it was not Ishida who stopped the kiss. Well, you will find out who it is now. xD Hope you enjoy this chapter and THANK YOU so much for reviewing.

• Anonymous: Hi! I felt like that too. And personally, I feel that this person's head should be ripped off. (found out who it is xD) Oooo... I'm glad you like the blushing Zero. I was starting to think if I was making it to OOC. Hope not. Thank you for the wonderful review :)) I hope you like this chapter.

• Life of the party 3: Hi! Hehe. I didn't think the cliffhanger was done very well, but if you like it then it's fine. :)) Sorry but it's not the guy who drank Zero's blood (Ishida by the way xD) Thank you for the fantastic review. Hope you like this new chapter from me.

• Anonymous: Hi! Zero is always adorable isn't he? xD I'm updating. Albeit a bit late. Sorry about that. Thank you for reviewing. :))

• Anonymous: Hi! Hehe. Somehow, many people think its Ishida. No it's neither of those three of the guesses. Sorry to say. Thank you so much for reviewing. :)) Hope you will review this chapter too.

• HeavensDarkestRose: Hi! Thank you for saying that. I loved it :)) Hehe. It won't be ending anytime soon. xD Look forward to it.

Thank you to the people who faved -  
• hotxhotguy  
• StuckOnIdeas4PenNames  
• KyuuElena  
• Fire Nina  
• neko1998  
• HeavensDarkestRose

Thank you to the people who alerted my stories -  
• SexyDeathEater  
• Life of the party 3  
• StuckOnIdeas4PenNames  
• sweet sonia  
• mycrimsonhazel  
• KyuuElena  
• Valeria Wahnsinn  
• PetiteSaki  
• Fire Nina  
• HeavensDarkestRose

Alrighty then. That's all. Thank you to all. And...

On with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Enjoy!

* * *

...

Kaname stared impassively at the newcomer while Zero blushed slightly.

"Onii-sama! Do you know where is... Oh Zero, you're here." The newcomer, Cross Yuki asked before seeing that Zero was actually safe and sound with her Kaname-sama.

"Good morning, Onii-sama," She nodded and blushed at the sight of her crush and brother before continuing. "Zero! Where have you been? You were gone for four days. I was worried sick about you. You know, if you wanted to leave, sure! But at least leave a message. Sheesh... You are not a child anymore you know. Anyway, I don't want to spend time looking for you just because you couldn't be bothered to leave a tiny message..."

Both Kaname and Zero were getting tired of listening to her ramble.

"Thank you for your concern, Yuki. But as you can see, Zero has been here for the past four days," Kaname swiftly replied.

"Why was he here? Oh Zero, you know you shouldn't trouble Onii-sama."

Zero was about to retort with a rude comment, angry at being accused of something he did not do. But Kaname stopped him...

With telepathy.

'I'll explain to her, Zero. Don't get angry.' Zero sighed, giving in.

"Yuki... Kiryuu-kun has been incapacitated the past four days and..."

"By what?" Yuki rudely interrupted. Kaname gave her a look and she bowed slightly, apologising.

"I'm sorry, Onii-sama. Please, do go on."

"Yes, as I was saying. Zero was injured by a vampire in school grounds. He was trying to suck the blood of a girl. His name is... Hmmm... Now that I think about it, I don't know his name. What's his name, Ze—Kiryuu-kun?"

Not noticing his little slip by calling Zero by his first name, he turned to ask him. Although Kaname himself didn't notice, having gotten so used to calling him by his first name, Yuki did. She immediately wondered what was with the change in name-calling.

From six months ago, she already had her doubts about the both of them. After the holidays, they appeared...

Weird.

No... More like... They were... They seemed like they were actually...

Friends.

Sometimes, more than that.

Kaname did not belittle Zero or insult him. Zero no longer got angry just at the sight of the pureblood. They had even communicated together like how friends did together. Laughing and chatting.

It was baffling to Yuki. No brain after all.

No, she was happy for them. Maybe. Perhaps.

But she could just be a little mad and jealous of Zero couldn't she? I mean, she had been trying to get Kaname's attention for a long time. And he was her brother.

However, it turned out that Zero, an ex-human, could be talking to HER brother freely like that, while she can't. It was pretty frustrating.

She couldn't help but somewhat... hate Zero for that.

And now, another reason that they seem like friends. First names?

"Genkai Ishida is his name..." Zero told him. Yuki snapped back into reality and paid attention.

"Are you okay now?" Yuki asked, facing Zero. He nodded slightly. Yuki sighed, in relief hopefully.

"Well, that's good then. Thank you Onii-sama. For saving Zero. I'm sure you did right? If not, he wouldn't be here."

Said person nodded and smiled. The normal smile he gives to everyone.

"Ermm... Onii-sama? Zero? Could I ask you guys something?" Yuki asked, determined to get to the bottom of their relationship. They both nodded.

"Are you guys friends? Why the sudden name-calling and friendliness?" Yuki asked straightforwardly. Zero cringed, Kaname stiffened.

Yuki paid close attention to their expressions, noticing the tiny slips here and there.

'Shit. Kaname, I think she's on to us.'

'I know, Zero. How now? Should we tell her?'

'I don't know. Maybe. Let's just see how it goes.'

"Yes, we are friends, Yuki. We have been for quite a while. You know, like normally people chatting and talking together. That kind of friends." Zero explained, praying that she would buy the explanation.

"Exactly what Kiryuu-kun said. We decided that it was not good for the school's reputation if we kept fighting. Hence, the decision to get along came about. And it worked out pretty well, I'll say," Kaname added on.

Yuki did not look convinced.

'Damn it. How now? I don't think she believed us, Kaname.'

'Hold on. Let's see what she says.'

"Okay, I get the gist of it, Onii-sama. But then, another thing. Are you two more than friends? Because it seems that way to me. And... You both seem to be spending a lot of time together. As in, even more than friends usually do. It seems to me like you two spend every moment available together, either chatting. Or...doing something else."

Zero unconsciously gulped. Yuki was suddenly really observant huh...

Kaname sensing the distress, quickly said, "I don't think so, Yuki. Since we are from two different dorms and different classes, we can't really spent a lot of time together in the first place. So to make up for that, we try to get along during our free time more, hence your valid observation."

"But... Answer the question, Onii-sama, Zero. Are you guys more than friends?"

"..."

Kaname and Zero didn't know how to answer. They both didn't want to say something like 'We are just friends.'

However, it had to be done.

"No."

"No, we are not."

Yuki nodded, smiling. It looks like she was convinced. Zero sighed in relief.

"Alright then. I'm sorry to intrude. Thank you, Onii-sama for taking care of Zero. And Zero, return to the dorm quickly k?"

He nodded hurriedly.

And with that, Yuki skipped out of the room happily.

After skipping out of the Moon Dorm, she grinned sinisterly, chuckling wickedly.

...

"Kaname, Yuki's on to us. I'm sure of it. She's too sudden. Just coming in like that and asking the questions."

"Don't worry. I don't think she'll know. She's a bit..."

"Dumb."

"Don't say that, Zero. She's not...dumb."

"Dim-witted then."

"Oh, not that either. Something nicer."

"Like stupid?"

"Zero..."

Although it was spoken in a stern voice, both of them could see the smile threatening to break loose on Kaname's face. Zero mirrored the face. They looked at each other and smiled.

Climbing onto Kaname's lap, Zero said, "Whatever. Let's not worry about it. After all, even if she does know, she can't do anything to separate us right, Kana-San?"

Chuckling slightly, arms wrapped tightly around Zero, 'Kana-San' replied, "Yes, of course, Ze-chan."

"Don't call me that," Zero retorted, cheeks colouring slightly.

"Ah, but you can call me Kana-San?" Kaname 'coo'ed, pinching his little kitten's cheeks.

"Of course."

"Then I should get the right to call you Ze-chan."

"No you don't. You have to do what I say," Zero pouted (though he'll never admit it), crossing his arms.

"Aww.. Of course I do. You're my spouse."

"Yea.. Exactl-Hey wait. I'm not your spouse!" Zero semi-glared at him.

"You're not? I was under the impression you are my wife... You don't wanna be?" Kaname pouted cutely, giving Zero the puppy eyes.

Zero winced under the intensity of brightness radiating from Kaname's eyes.

"Of course I..No I don't. I'll be the husband and you're the wife. Look at you."

Kaname looked down, looking at himself.

"What about me?"

"Aren't you just feminine? Look at the hair, oh so soft. And your face."

Kaname's eyes widened, never expecting Zero to say that. Registering the information, he cuddled Zero to his chest, earning a surprised gasp.

"Aww... Ze-chan. I didn't know you were so passionate about me. So cute!"

Zero blushed heavily. "I'm...I'm not. Who said that?"

"You didn't but you implied. It's okay, Ze-chan. I love you too."

Zero blushed again. Why the hell was he always blushing so much with Kaname around? "I ... I love...you. I guess."

'Good enough,' Kaname thought, happy.

"Oh Zero. You would be the uke in our relationship while I'll be the seme. You know what I mean?"

Poor Zero shook his head, "No. What's uke? What's seme?"

Kaname chuckled, earning a glare and a blush, a slight punch too.

"You should ask Ichijou someday. He'll know."

Zero gave him a weird look. Kaname questioned him with a look of his own.

"Ichijou is scary. He is too jolly for a vampire."

Kaname laughed, "I kinda understand that. But it's okay. You can just pretend he's someone else and ask him about the 'uke and seme' thing. I want you to ask, I want you to know."

"Is it something bad? To me?" Zero asked, suspicious of what Kaname had planned.

"Pfft. Of course not, Ze-chan. But maybe it will be a bit bad for your pride."

Zero sighed, knowing he will get nothing more. Leaning back, he said, "Alright then."

He nuzzled into Kaname's neck. Feeling the urge to bite coming up, he gently licked, knowing Kaname will get the hint. A nod and a hand on his hair was all the affirmation he needed.

He slowly sank his fangs into Kaname's neck, savouring the sweet nectar that flowed into his throat. In return, Kaname sank his fangs into Zero's neck.

Both of them appreciated the unique taste of the other's blood. Kaname's was rich, deep and enticing, with a hint of coffee in it. Zero's was sweet, soft and simply delectable, with the smell of lavender and lilies coming from it.

After a while, they both finished and laid on the bed together. It was still early, at least for a vampire it is. Hence, they both fell back to sleep, entirely content and satisfied.

...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Hi guys! I'm back, quicker this time. And this is the chapter. Not much to know. Maybe an introduction of a new character. Finally!

Anyway,

Thank you to the people who either reviewed, faved or alerted.

It spurred me on.

Sidetracking.

I attempted to change my summary towards a better direction so that more people could be attracted to my story. But guess what?! After I changed my summary, lesser people read. I changed it back and the story suddenly had many readers. Annoying right? Sheesh...

Anyway!

Back on track...

Thank you to the reviewers for all their wonderful and splendid reviews. I really love you guys!

• LuanRina: Thank you for the three wonderful reviews at one go. I was Sooo happy. I agree... Dumb TO THE EXTREME. Hehehe. I like Kaname and Zero too, if only I could have a life-sized version instead. xD Takuma's reaction will by exactly like you said, I have already written out chapter 14. I'll try to update soon. :)  
• SexyDeathEater: As usual, thank you so much. Hahaha. I'm glad to be back. Jealousy part... Maybe never. How? But maybe between others. xD Like... Look forward to it.  
• MidnightFunhouse: Hahaha. You remind me of the eyes glued to the screen phrase. Thank you for liking it so much. Lolllll... Love ya too. (not in that way either xD)  
• UberDucky: I totally wholeheartedly agree! Yuki is just so freaking extra and stupid. She shouldn't exist!  
• neko1998: Thank you:) I know right! She's soooo annoying. Alrighty then. Here's your update. *Gives cookie, pats head*  
• Starry Night: Thank you :) I know right! Even in the manga, Yuki always leads Zero on, even while liking Kaname. Then she breaks our poor Zerorin's heart. People like her should just die. Hahaha. I'm glad they are to your liking. Lol, Takuma's reaction seems wanted by many people. This chapter is for you, thank you:)  
• wawatvxq: Of course not! Kaname will forever by Zerorin's seme in my heart. How can he be uke?! Lol, thank you very much.

Thanks to those who faved:  
• M'sLifeStory  
• HarunaSky  
• XxAsamiUzumakixX (x2)  
• MadCrazyMee (x2)  
• WyattWhite  
• Kekeh  
• jewelbug16

Thanks to those who alerted/followed:  
• neko1998  
• HarunaSky  
• XxAsamiUzumakixX  
• MadCrazyMee (x2)  
• wawatvxq (x2)

Alrighty then.

Disclaimer: I do not own *deadpan*

Enjoy!~~

* * *

...

~somewhere else

HIS eyes snapped open, bleeding red. He could smell it...

The tempting smell of blood...

Blood...

Who's?

He knew... And it disgusted him.

How could he?

Didn't he tell him he would get to drink his blood only?

Did he forget?

Damn the guy right now...

Curse them both...

Blood...

He wanted it...

The tempting blood of...

Blood!

He took a deep breath, calming himself down immensely. He took a bite of the neck beside him, drinking down the blood in deep gulps. When the vampire he was drinking from turned to dust, he wiped his lips and exhaled.

Not satisfied, he took another one and continued drinking.

After he finished about five, he gripped his hair in frustration at the blood still lingering in the air.

Raising his hand, he blasted a hole in the ceiling. Another. And another. More than one holes appeared in the poor abused brick-made roof.

Not wanting the roof to topple over him, he continued his blasting on the walls around him. Yet... It was not enough... He wanted... Needed something... Something from someone...

Snarling, he growled out.

"Why didn't he wait for me?"

"WHY?!"

"Curse him and his damn lover!"

"I will get him back if that's the last thing!"

"Then... His blood..."

"The blood..."

"Blood of..."

"Give me your blood..."

"And keep your promise..."

"Kiryuu Zero!"

...

~Back in Kanamem's room

Kaname's eyes snapped open, emotions running wild through them. He had felt a formidable presence spiking somewhere. It was wild and untamed. And it seemed to be aiming for someone...

Beside him.

He turned to his right.

There was Zero, sleeping oh-so-adorably. He was curled up, possibly against Kaname's chest, hands balled into loose fists. His untameable hair was spread like a halo around his face, highlighted by the sun shining through the curtains. Zero looked so cute that Kaname couldn't be bothered about anyone or anything else, just lying there watching him sleep was enough.

Seeing a strand of stray hair lingering too long on Zero's face, Kaname raised a hand to move it away from the angelic face. He gently swiped the silver strand away from Zero's cute sleeping face, making a detour to his cheeks.

Feeling the soft skin there, he cupped it softly, loving the warmth radiating from it. Deciding to be naughty to the poor unsuspecting prefect, Kaname prepared his plan.

Puffing on his finger, he made sure to 'sharpen' it. Moving nearer to the pale and smooth skin known as Zero's cheek, he shifted himself to suit the situation better.

Taking a deep breath, he moved his finger back slightly and then shifted it quickly in front, towards the destination: Zero's healthily-flushed cheeks.

And!

Prodded it.

Having fun with the activity currently, he did it again and again. Zero's cheeks were just so soft and nice to poke; it was fun.

Poke

Poke

Prod

Poke

Poke

Poke

Prod

"Mm..." Zero's blurry eyes opened, taking in the surroundings, not quite sure what was stomping on his cheeks.

Poke

Poke

Prod

"Nn... What's going on? Who's dancing on my face?"

Kaname stopped slightly, looking at Zero's unsure face. He chuckled softly; Zero was always very cute. He always managed to take Kaname's breath away; intentionally or not.

Having decided to stop torturing Zero's adorable cheeks, Kaname moved into his line of vision.

"Good morning, my angel." He stooped down and kissed the forehead that belonged to his lover.

"Or maybe afternoon."

All he got was a confused tilt of the head. Kaname laughed out loud. He knew about this.

Sometimes, in the morning, when Zero woke up, he would be very blur and unfocused. As in VERY. It was to the point where he wouldn't even know who he was or what era he was in. It was very endearing, adoringly cute.

To know that the ever-so-strict prefect had such a cute habit.

"Aww... Time to wake up."

Pinching Zero's cheeks for fun (no other reason, he promised), Kaname gently spoke to the currently clumsy hunter.

Slowly, recognition dawned in Zero's eyes. Sitting up suddenly, Zero cried out.

"Kaname, where's the enemy?"

Said person looked at him weirdly, wondering what he was talking about. Ishida maybe?

"What enemy, Zero?"

"There was this thing, I have no idea what it was but it was tiny. It was dancing and trampling over my face! I promise you. Even in my sleep, I could feel it. It woke me up. Poke poke poke it went on my CHEEKS!"

Kaname gave at the near-hysterics prefect a blank stare. He knew that Zero had just woken up and all but...

Something trampling on his FACE?! How ridiculous was that...

"Anyway, what was it? There was nobody touching your cheeks other than..." As Kaname was speaking, realisation struck the pureblood like a ton of bricks. Not being able to help it, he burst out laughing.

In a big roar of laughter.

That had Zero staring at him.

Zero's eyes were wide; it wasn't often you got to see a sight like this. A PUREBLOOD laughing like that?! Weren't they supposed to have control over their emotions?

"Hahahahahahahah! Oh my gosh... I swear Zero, you're gonna be the death of me."

"It's not good to swear," Zero chided.

"Hahaha! Oh my... Don't talk please... Everything you say is funny."

"And I don't wanna be the death of you Kaname," continued Zero, ignoring what Kaname had just said. This caused another bout of laughter.

Zero pouted, not understanding the situation or what was sooo...funny. He just stared at Kaname, waiting for him to stop laughing.

Finally, the laughter died down to chuckles, then giggles.

"So what's so funny? And pray tell me who was over my cheeks..." Zero demanded, not happy at waiting for such a long time.

"Pfft... Hahaha. Oh Zero... That was no enemy dancing or trampling on your cheek. Hahaha. Only I did." At the confused stare, he continued. "As I was curious in how it felt, I continuously poked and prodded at your cheeks while you were incapacitated. Hahaha. Oh my gosh... Enemy? Dancing?"

At the end of the story, Zero's cheeks were beetred. He had been slowly getting the information from what Kaname said. And he had pieced it all together and understood what that meant.

Oh my...

How embarrassing.

Thinking about it, he couldn't help but flush even more. It was sooooo...disgraceable, if there's such a word. How could he...? And...

Urgh! Forget it...

Suddenly, two hands were on his cheeks, further reminding him of the incident which happened not long ago, making him blush another deeper shade of red.

But before he knew what was happening...

His lips were on someone's and another warm tongue was invading his mouth, tasting him. He moaned. He knew who that was. Opening his eyes, he looked into the face of Kuran Kaname.

Whose lips were currently on his own.

He reclosed his eyes, savouring every part of the moment.

After the heated moment ended, he slowly opened his eyes.

And

Stared into the intense gaze of his lover. He couldn't breathe. Couldn't speak. Couldn't think.

The world stopped and seemed to revolved around the both of them. He blinked and gasped, regaining his composure.

"Wha...what w...was th...at?" He sputtered out in embarrassment, looking down, anywhere away from Kaname.

Kaname smiled fondly, tilting Zero's head up to look at him. He leaned forward and Zero held his breath, thinking he was about to kiss him again.

Instead, the pureblood just pecked a tender kiss on his forehead.

"Your eyes are the best windows to your soul nowadays. They are so emotional that it's cute. Beyond cute. It's almost...seductive. The way you think affects the emotions flying through your eyes. I couldn't help the kissing."

Zero blushed at the outright-almost-confession from Kaname.

"It was only around you that I...I'm this emotional and stuff," he mumbled out shyly, embarrassed at his own confession.

Not seeing the grin above, he could only feel Kaname pulling him into his arms, cuddling him. Feeling the warmth around him, he closed his eyes in contentment and just leaned into the embrace, not wanting to let go EVER.

Just like that... They stayed like this for a while. Until lunch which was two hours away. Both loved it.

The warmth.

The love.

The pure, comfortable silence.

They never wished to be separated.

From each other.

...

* * *

Lots of fluff from this chapter... love it, review it. Thanks guys :DDD


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Hi guys! Sorry for not updating for so long. I know, I suck. But it's okay. I'm back now! xD and here's the next chapter for you guys.

But before that,

The thanks for everybody who faved, reviewed or alerted.

Thanks to the people who reviewed:

• Starry Night (guest): Hahaha... You'll just have to find out wouldn't you? xD Hahaha... If fluffiness could kill... I guess you'll be dead huh? I know right! If only the manga portrayed something like that. Unfocused Zero would be so cute! Well... Thank you for writing me a review as always:)) enjoy the chapter!

• MidnightFunhouse: I totally agree with that. I wanna touch his cheeks too. I bet they'll be cuddly. xD Hahahahaha! I totally love your little action with Zero and Kaname in the review! I couldn't help but burst out laughing. Zero was so cute there! Aww... Zero talked to me! Sighs in bliss. I'm so happy:)) Thank you so much for the wonderful review. Enjoy this chapter!

• LuanRina: I know right! The KaZe pairing is just too cute to resist. Haha lol. I'm curious to know who the guy is too. xD Kaname-sama is so nice to his little Ze-chan isn't he? They are so cute! Thank you for your wonderful review. Enjoy this chapter!

Thanks to people who faved:

• Hell's Butterflies

• True Blue Chan

• sakura24394

Thanks to the people who followed:

• VampireKnight-fan

• True Blue Chan

• sakura24394

Disclaimer: Me no own =.=

* * *

Enjoy!

In the Moon Dorm, lunch had just been prepared. By Ichijou, Shiki and Rima.

Yes... Even though vampires technically do not need to eat, they still partake in things like meals and lunches. To eat for the fun of it and to bond more.

Because it was not necessary, people who wanted to eat came down to do so. People who didn't... Just didn't. They were not punished or anything.

And yes, people, I meant vampires are cooking their food. Unlike common beliefs, they do not have such extravagant rooms and dorms that they even have their own chef to cook for them. If that was so, Kaien would have been broke a long time ago.

Of course, Kuran Kaname didn't usually eat lunches or breakfast or dinner. He didn't need to. However, today he would probably be making an exception, seeing as his precious angel needed to. And he would definitely be accompanying him.

...

Smelling the food from his room, Kaname roused from his comfortable nap. Did they fall asleep again? Seeing the still-asleep angel beside him, he smiled fondly.

Shaking Zero slightly, Kaname spoke softly.

"Zero... Zero... Time for lunch."

Almost jumping up when said person shot up, Kaname stared at the person with him in fascination.

"Food... Where? Where is it?"

Hearing the distinct grumbling of Zero's stomach, Kaname chuckled.

"Come on, Zero. Let's wash up and change. Then we can go down and soothe the monster currently in your stomach."

Blushing when he knew that Kaname had heard the sound of hunger, Zero quickly dashed to the toilet, saying out in something akin to glee.

"Ha! I get the toilet first."

Not being able to help the laughter bubbling in his throat, Kaname barked out a hearty laugh, loving the antics that his cute lover was displaying.

It was almost like IT had never happened.

...

Kaname and Zero walked down the steps of the Moon Dorm, towards the dining room; after arguing about something as childish as who's going to use the bathroom to bath first later.

There were quite a lot of vampires, considering the fact that it was the morning. However, Kaname knew that usually on a Saturday, even a vampire would wake up slightly earlier to enjoy the day's events. I mean, it IS a Saturday.

They saw people bow to them, obviously more to Kaname than to Zero. Many people, in fact most, knew about their relationship. It was not even surprising anymore to see the two supposedly 'nemesis' walking and chatting.

Mainly though, Kaname and Zero just ignored the others and talked to each other in their own little world.

When they had reached the dining room, they saw Ichijou, Shiki and Rima. Instead of bowing to them like the others, being friends and all, they just said good morning.

Zero grumbled a half 'morning' and Kaname replied back politely.

Sitting down at the dining table with Ichijou, Shiki and Rima who were also eating, chatting happily in the process.

"Where's Aidou? And Kain? Shouldn't they be awake by now? They are usually here at this time of the day and even earlier," Kaname commented, noticing the emptiness of presence and sound.

"Oh... Uhem... They were engaged in some activities when we last saw them. Some...yea activities. Hence, they are umm.. unable to join us in breakfast," Ichijou answered hesitantly, stuttering when the 'activities' that Aidou and Kain were doing appeared in his mind again. Man, he was scarred for life.

Kaname raised an eyebrow at that. Looks like the activities that Ichijou currently mentioned were of unspeakable measures. Well, he did hear something related to the activities when he passed their room.

He had brushed it off, knowing about their relationships and their night-time happenings. He didn't mind, as long as it didn't distract him and his lover from sleep, it was fine. After all, he would probably be doing those things with his cute lover one day too. Hopefully soon.

Thinking about it, Kaname grinned gleefully, causing a smile that could rival the Cheshire cat to appear, scaring the wits out of Zero. Said person gave him a weird look, then turned back to eat his lunch.

Today's lunch was noodles, cooked with beef, carrots, peas, corn, cabbage and chilli. It was very nice and tasty. Rima and Shiki were good at cooking. Zero nodded in approval, noticing that the taste was just nice and not too bad. He slowly sipped the soup, feeling that the chilli added was perfect and made the soup not very spicy but it left a nice lingering feel.

He had always enjoyed eating people's food and commenting on, secretly, how it tasted like. It gave him satisfactory to eat food made by people, especially tasty and delicious ones.

And this is good food. He almost smiled, mentally he did.

Feeling the smile through their bond, Kaname looked over to see Zero eating happily. He chuckled silently. Really, Zero was too easy to read sometimes. Although others may not realise it but right now, Zero's eyes were shining bright and energetically, obviously pleased by something. Probably the food.

Of course Kaname knew about Zero's habit. He observed him quite a lot (coughs) after all. He laughed on the inside. Zero was so cute; just give him good food and he'll be happy for a day.

Continuing glancing at his beloved from the corner of his eye, Kaname also started eating.

...

Suddenly, Zero had a thought. Just now, Kaname mentioned something about u...u something and se...seme or something like that. He also said to ask Ichijou about it. Well, Ichijou was here now so he could ask him. He was curious.

And as they say, curiosity kills the cat. In this case, Zero.

"Ichijou-senpai, ummm... Kaname mentioned something about u...ke and seme or something like that. Do you know what it is? 'Cos Kaname said you'll know," Zero asked out of the blue.

When people on the table heard that, splutters and coughs were heard for the next five minutes. Kaname silently chuckled. Just like his Zero to be so outright and direct.

...

Ichijou, Shiki and Rima were eating peacefully, enjoying the silence between the three of them as usual when Zero (as he had insisted instead of Zero-sama) asked a peculiar question that had them bewildered.

"Ichijou-senpai, ummm... Kaname mentioned something about u...ke and seme or something like that. Do you know what it is? 'Cos Kaname said you'll know."

When the three of them heard that, Ichijou spluttered out his noodles, even Shiki and Rima were shocked and almost chocked. They heard Kanamae laughing softly and Ichijou was immediately in protest.

"Kaname-sama, what have you been telling Zero?!"

Said person just smiled INNOCENTLY and replied, "Nothing much. Just what it means to be in a relationship with me."

Ichijou 'ehh'ed, Shiki and Rima stared at him, unimpressed.

Zero wondered what all the fuss was about; it couldn't be that bad right? Right?

"So so? Ichijou-senpai? What is it?" asked Zero, unlike Kaname, innocently, tilting his head to express his confusion.

The blond-haired vampire looked at Zero's innocent expression and gushed, mentally. Oh, how could he taint such purity by telling him something so dirty. It should be illegal.

But...

How can he refuse such a look?

"It's umm... about when two men are you know..." Zero's puzzled look told him he didn't know.

"Well, anyway, it's not important."

"Ichijou, tell him." Kaname's amused and teasing tone came into question; tinged with authority, there was not way Ichijou could not say it.

"You know, seme is the person on top and uke is the bottom. Yep, that's it," Ichijou said briefly, praying that they won't ask anymore so he won't have to go into detail.

"Top and bottom of what?"

There went his prayer. Bless Zero's curiosity.

Shiki and Rima were pretty amused too. At Ichijou's flustered expression and Zero not understanding the situation. Kaname had the same expression as the both of them.

The three of them sat back, relaxed and watched the show.

"You know, when two people have sexual intercourse, there's someone who has to be top and someone bottom. Yea! Uke is the bottom, weaker physically and more feminine. Seme is the top, stronger than the uke and more manly. Yea that's it. That's it. Please stop asking!" Ichijou stumbled everything out in one breath, blushing slightly.

He enjoyed reading things like that. But that didn't mean he usually said them out loud.

However, everyone else was watching Zero's expression. The moment 'sexual intercourse' had came out, Zero's face colour had changed to one of a tomato's. When the question was finally answered, he blanched and paled then blushed to the tip of his ears then became slightly green and blue. The process repeated.

Kaname was starting to get worried for Zero. That kind of colour changing couldn't be good.

"Se..sexual inter...course!" Zero squeaked before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out.

Kaname's eyes widened, rushing to Zero before he could fall off his chair.

"Zero!"

Shaking him slightly, he sighed in relief. Looks like he just fainted that's all. No vital damage.

"See! Kaname-sama, please don't tell Zero this kind of things. He's not used to it!" Ichijou blurted out.

Kaname smiled slightly, standing up with Zero in his arms, bridal-style.

"Well, it was fun," was all he said before he walked up the steps back to his room.

...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Hi peeps! xD I have RETURNED!

K, anyway, this is a new chapter. Sorry there's not much progress between story line but Welll!

So a big thank you to everybody who reviewed! I was overjoyed when I saw the number of reviews I had. :DDD

THANK YOU!

Reviews:

• True Blue Chan: Thank you for the wonderful review! :) I know right! Zero's freaking adorable. Too cute to be true. Thank you for reading! And what do you mean by 'Good luck with thing in the future'? Sorry ...

• UberChaos: Yup yup! Zero is being corrupted xD. Idiot Kaname! *hits Kaname on head*

Kaname: hey!

Me: Anyway, thank you for the review! :)

• LuanRina: Thank you for the fantastic review! :D Zerorin is the cutest little thing isn't he! xDDDD Hahahaha. I agree! Thank you for saying that about my new summary. I was wondering whether it was too bad or something. :)) Enjoy the chapter!

• MidnightFunhouse: Hahaha! As usual, your 'stories' are so cute and funny! xD Thank you for the long and funny review! I'm sorry but Kaname... Zero won't be submitting to you anytime soon! You pervert! Just continue dreaming why don't you?! xDD Enjoy this chapter! :)

• XxWhitexKingxX: Thank you for the review! I wonder who he is too sometimes xD. Hahaha! Zero doesn't. By passing out! XD. Love that reaction right? Enjoy!

• KyouyaxCloud: I know right! Zero is innocent and cute while Kaname *glares at Kaname* is being a pervert!

Kaname: Not my fault! Ze-chan is mine anyway! I can do what I want.

Me: No you can't! Not with me around!

Kaname: ...

Thank you for your review! Enjoy this chapter:))

• Starry Night (guest): Yup he is! The best! Hahaha! THAT seems to be on everybody's mind! But nope! I'm not gonna have anything like that... Hehe Sorry if it makes you not want to read the story anymore knowing that fact. But this story is rated T... :)) Thank you for always reviewing my stories! Enjoy this chapter! :))

Thank you for favoriting:

• sakura24394

• ChaoticArisu13

• chotoe

• ShimaumaTheBeast

• ninjakitty206

• animewelove

• MarsMa

Thank you for alerting:

• sakura24394

• XxWhitexKingxX

• Larn555

• ChaoticArisu13

• ninjakitty206

• MarsMa

Disclaimer: =.= I don't own.

Enjoy everybody! :DDDD

* * *

He placed Zero gently on the bed, waiting for him to wake up. He laughed out loud. Oh his Zero was oh-so-cute, really too adorable for words, fainting at the thought of sex.

As he had expected, his innocence is still untainted and pure. Endearing in all ways possible. He smiled softly at the figure in bed, stroking his hair.

Hearing the purr that Zero let out when he did that, Kaname really couldn't wait until they could finally do what Aidou and Kain were doing.

Shaking his head, almost punching himself for having impure thoughts about Zero. Well, although said person probably wouldn't mind.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to Kaname. Wouldn't Zero be cute as a kid? I mean, he had seen the images through the blood bond but not in real life. He had never hugged his child-form, cuddled him or kissed him.

No that can't be!

He wanted to do so. It would be so impossibly cute! Especially with Zero so adorable already.

As if he could feel the impure thoughts relating himself, Zero woke up with a groan. Kaname immediately by his side.

"Oo... What happened? Oh.. Oh!" Remembering the events of before. Seme and uke. Kaname and Zero. He blushed another ungodly colour, not really able to imagine himself doing it with Kaname.

Prying slightly, making Kaname able to see his mate's thoughts, he chuckled gleefully. It was so adorable.

"Aww... You can't imagine yourself doing IT with me? I'm so hurt, Zero."

"No!" came the immediate reply. Then Zero seemed to realise what he said and hurriedly added, "Oh my god! Kaname, I'm so sorry. I don't mean it like but it's just...just that...you know. Oh you don't! Whatever!"

'There there! There comes that sweet and caring side of his. Every time I say I'm so hurt or something like that, he apologises. Even if he knows I'm just teasing him,' Kaname thought endearingly.

"But Kaname! You can't just tell me something like that. It makes me wanna ask about it. And look at how embarrassing that was! Oh gosh!" Zero rambled, cheeks aflamed, showing his utter embarrassment.

Kaname just sat and listened, smiling and nodding once in a while.

...

Near lunch time~

Ishida woke up to a BAD Saturday. Why bad?

Because!

He had a bad hair day.

No. Not just that.

He had a bad headache.

He had a bad guilty conscience.

He had a bad feeling.

He had a bad urge.

To apologise.

To Kiryuu Zero.

That's many 'bad's.

Well anyway, as he was saying, he wanted to apologise to Zero because of what he had done to him. But he was scared of being pushed away. Of being rejected by Zero.

The person he had a bodily-crush on.

"Argh! Who cares?" The main thing was to say that he was sorry. After all, he did do something really bad and it was only natural to apologise.

Making up his mind, he nodded confidently and proceeded to find Zero.

...

He decided that going to the chairman was the fastest. After all, he only knew the chairman and Zero around here.

Though...

He was pretty scared for his life after what had happened in that room last time. Being threatened by such a feminine-looking person was not fun. At all.

Although he could have just sensed, using his vampire abilities, where Zero was, he thought that: Firstly there was no sincerity in that. Secondly his aura seemed to be masked over by a stronger presence. Pureblood maybe. The only pureblood he knew of was that Yuki person. However, this aura made it seem like there were actually two of them.

So yea... He had to go and ask around for Zero's whereabouts.

Knocking and entering the chairman's room, he paused at the doorway and quickly and swiftly shut the door back, desperately trying to erase what he had seen from his mind.

It was the chairman. Oh yea the chairman alright.

And!

And... There was another guy in there.

They... They were...ki...kissing!

Even though they both had long hair and the chairman looked slightly feminine, he could still tell that the other was male. Especially with the vicious-looking eyepatch.

Oh my the horror! Two men. Kissing in bright daylight. And they seemed...engaged too...

'Urgh!' Trying to shake the mental image out of his head, Ishida briskly walked around in circles, thinking about who to ask next.

He could ask Yuki. Except he didn't know where she was or which was her room.

Forget it!

He decided to trust his own instincts and walk to where Zero's presence is.

Continuing on his journey, he arrived at the... Moon Dorm.

Shocked, as Zero did not seem like the type to associate with anybody, needless to say vampires, he knocked softly on the door and went in.

He walked into a room, a living room seated with vampires. He attempted to rein in his aura a bit more, not wanting to cause them to get the wrong idea.

Suddenly, a jolly vampire bounded up to him. Yes, bounded. Bounced. Hopped.

Anyway, the vampire said to him, "How can I help you? You look new here. Are you a Night Class student? No? Well, then what are you doing here? Oh! Are you the 'Ishida' that Kaname has been talking about? Ooh... He wouldn't be happy if he knew you were here... So, what are you here for?"

Ishida stood and stared at him while Ichijou rambled on and on about Night Class, new, purpose and... Kaname. Who's that? Why would this Kaname be angry at him?

"Takuma, you talk too much. Our visitor is blur. Can't you tell his giving you the look?" said another voice, coming over.

Ishida turned to see a maroon-haired boy with a orange-haired, tied with two pigtails, girl walking towards his direction.

"Oh, Shiki, Rima! I'm sorry... New student. What's your name?"

"Genkai Ishida."

"So you are the Ishida then..."

"Umm... What do you mean 'the Ishida'? And who is this Kaname? Why should he be angry at me?"

"Oohh! You don't know."

"... Yea."

"Alright. I shall take pity on you, Ishida-kun. I shall give you some details. Though Zero would probably have already given you some.

As you know, this is the Moon Dorm, where the Night Class stays at. Their dormitory. I'm pretty sure you know this place is filled with vampires. As you are one yourself... And I'm..."

"Hold on. Hold on. How do you know I'm a vampire? I controlled my presence."

"Well, not enough. I can still sense it slightly. Anyway, I'm the vice-president of the Moon Dorm, Ichijou Takuma. And this two are Shiki Senri and Touya Rima," Ichijou introduced, pointing to both of them respectively.

"Kuran Kaname is... our dorm president. And a pureblood. From the Kuran clan. Hence the presence if you're wondering." Ishida nodded in affirmation. "He is also Kiryuu Zero's boyfriend."

"Say what?! Boyfriend? Last time I checked, Zero was still mal...e. Oh! Oh... They're...uhem...together then."

Ichijou nodded his head slightly, smile never faltering.

"So now that you know the details and stuff. Why are you here?"

"Well, if you know me, then you'll know about the not-so-good thing that I've done."

"Mm-hm. Biting a prefect and attempting to bite a student. I know."

"... Because of this situation, hence I feel the need to personally go to Zero to apologise to him for the trouble and pain I've caused him. I followed his aura, though it's muffled, here."

Ichijou 'mmh'ed in understanding.

"I see. I'm not sure if Kaname. Or even Zero would want to see you. But you could try. I'll have to ask them first though."

"Alright."

...

As you should know, Ichijou Takuma was not one to be riled up easily. He always had a cheerful aura and smiling face. It was not a facade. It was just that his mood was always very good. He didn't usually get mad easily either, just sometimes slightly angry because of big things.

However. He was by no means a temperament person. He was usually calm and composed. Even in front of a pureblood. And keeping up a smile.

But...

When his close friends were hurt or injured, he was a happy person no longer. Oh, he would change. 180 degrees turn. He would be very angered and mad at the person who hurt his precious friends.

Now, friends he had many. Close friends not as much.

However, he was sure one of them was Kiryuu Zero. Yes, maybe on the outside Zero looks very fierce and frowny. But after he became Kaname's lover, Ichijou could honestly say that he loves Zero's presence here in the Moon Dorm.

He wished that he had gotten to know him earlier. If only he had.

Since Zero was one of his closest friends, Ichijou would never forgive someone who hurt him. Maybe after a few punches he might.

Of course, when the person who hurt Zero coincidentally happens to appear in the Moon Dorm, Ichijou would not hesitate to just kick the living daylights out of him.

The nerve of that guy, saying that he wanted to apologise. He kept up his normally-not-facade-but-sometimes-is face and answered him but actually he wanted to say something else. Which is:

Ichijou's POV (really short while)

Apologise to my fist, you punk.

Normal POV

But instead he said this:

"I see. I'm not sure if Kaname. Or even Zero would want to see you. But you could try. I'll have to ask them first though."

"Alright," Ishida replied.

Ichijou smiled at him, though inside he was fuming. He walked up the steps with Shiki and Rima staring after his back.

After Ichijou was out of sight, they both turned back to Ishida.

"So, what was it that you did?" Shiki asked, intrigued by Ichijou's slightly out-of-place facade.

"You don't know? Boy, I would have thought that everybody knew by now. The way rumours spread nowadays," Ishida attempted a joke. Shiki and Rima remained impassive. Not that the joke was not cool or funny. It was just their normal face.

"Well?" Shiki raised a delicate eyebrow. Much like his cousin.

"Umm... I tried to suck a student's blood... And almost sucked Zero's blood dry. Now I know this sounds like an excuse, but I honestly did not know what I was doing. I just had blood tablets the day before and I shouldn't have been thirsty."

"But you were." Shiki stated an obvious fact.

"Yea.. But I really did not know what was happening."

"Hmm... I kinda believe you. But you have to explain to Zero and Kaname too. Good luck with that."

"Is ... the ummm Kaname scary?"

"That'll be Kaname-sama to you. But yes, he's pretty scary when he's angry."

"Oh sorry. That's pretty bad, isn't it?"

Before Shiki could reply, Ichijou walked down the steps, he had not told them — Kaname and Zero — who it was. Just that someone wanted to see them.

He nodded, "They said yes."

"Thank you Ichijou-senpai," Ishida bowed in gratitude.

"I hope they can forgive you. I've been in a similar situation and I understand how you feel. Good luck." Shiki encouraged, remembering the times when Rido was possessing and how he desperately wanted- no needed to apologise for what he actually had not done.

"Thank you, senpai." Ishida bowed again before heading upstairs, preparing for the worst.

"Poor kid, I think he has been possessed. It seemed so to me." Shiki told them.

"Well, hopefully Zero doesn't forgive him. Then I'll get a chance to punch him," Ichijou stated with hopeful eyes.

...

Kaname immediately sensed a bad presence when Ishida started walking up the stairs.

'THAT guy...' he hissed in his mind. Kaname never could forget that presence; imprinted so deeply through his soul and how his Zero suffered.

He glanced protectively towards the person currently occupying his bed, visibly relaxed.

"Zero," he called. "Ishida's coming up. I would bolt the door unless you said otherwise."

For an instant, fear showed on said person's face. Then after thinking it through, Zero replied.

"No, I want to see what he says first. Then you may kick him out."

Kaname managed a strained smile at Zero's unsaid forgiveness towards the vampire which caused him harm.

"Alright then."

...

Ishida took in a deep breath, trying to calm his currently very fidgety nerves. Fighting the urge to run off to the nearest toilet and hide himself, Ishida raised his curled fist, knuckles out, breathed in and knocked on the oak door covering the two occupants in it.

Silence was all he heard before an authoritative voice told him.

"Come in."

Gulping in anxiety, Ishida pushed open the door and prepared to face his doom.

What he saw which was beyond abnormal, in fact too normal, shocked him. He had expected angry faces and scowls and his brain to be blasted immediately. He had not expected the almost serene atmosphere which surrounded the two current occupants in the room, obviously having been enjoying themselves and doing their own things before he had come in.

He cleared his throat nervously, attracting much unwanted attention. A raised eyebrow told him that he had better state his business quick or he would otherwise be terminated.

Vainly attempting to calm him trembling hands, Ishida spoke up.

"I am...here for...to apologise to Kiryuu Zero...for whatever...I mean the inconvenience caused...on that...day."

Not knowing why but he had felt that in front of this superior creature, he needed to maintain a serious and formal image and tried his best to make his speech profound. Ishida mentally berated himself. 'Showoff.'

"I see... Zero's over there. Why are you talking to me?"

'Because you seemed like the master of the house.' Ishida bit back his seemingly sarcastic remark to turn to face the silver-haired prefect.

"As you have heard, Zero. I am in utmost apology for my utter mistake shown to you that day."

Without the pressure of having to face the pureblood, Ishida felt as though he could speak better; without stumbling.

"Why did you do it?" the voice he dreaded asked.

He turned to face the commanding figure, having now stood up to talk.

...

Having felt through their mental bond that the moment Zero could sense the level B vampire, he became his old self, back to the fierce and hot-tempered prefect Kaname had previously known. Before all this had happened.

When Ishida had entered, he could already see his lover's body tensing in fearful and anxious waiting. He had immediately tried to calm him down, attempts somewhat succeeded.

The level B vampire had spoken to himself, Kaname, and not his supposed target. Kaname angrily reined in his aura, managing a curt remark before returning to his book.

Ishida spoke with carefully chosen words to his silver-haired lover and by the time he had finished, Zero was sitting up and staring at him through bangs and hateful eyes.

Only he could tell the small amount of fear instilled into the prefect's eyes.

"Why did you do it?" he had asked, malice imprinted into his voice as he questioned the vampire who had dared to hurt his beloved.

...

Ishida's POV

There it comes, the dreaded question.

I honestly had no idea why I did it. I mean, I had known that vampire drank blood sometimes when they are thirsty. But I wasn't. I could swear that.

Like I had told what's-his-name, I had had blood tablets the day before and wasn't in the least hungry.

I myself couldn't figure it out. I know one thing: I didn't hurt Zero on purpose.

Who would hurt the one they love on purpose?

Come on, even vampires have hearts.

...

Normal POV

Ishida had appeared deep in thought before he had spoken up, deciding to tell the truth in regards of what happened.

"I..."

...

* * *

And ended! I hope you have enjoyed reading this chapter like I have enjoyed writing it! Leave a review if you wanna! :D


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Hi guys! Sorry for the loooong wait. Hehe... Forgive me? *.*

Anyway~~~

This is a chapter dedicated to you guys! You guys are the best soooo fantastic. I was soooo delighted in the number of reviews I had received that I just had to post something, despite my busy schedule! xD

Sooo... Enjoy this chapter!

Oh! Before that, I wanted to thank everybody who faved/alerted/reviewed. I love them all! And you guys too of course! xP

Thanks to the wonderful people who has always been reviewing:

• MidnightFunhouse: Hahaha. Lol... Kaname you pervert! Thinking about things like that to Zero! But of course... Nobody's immune to Zero's charm and innocence. Ahhh... The cutie pie. Thanks for your amazing review! And the funny short story! xD

• True Blue Chan: Haha lol. I see... Miscommunications then xD Oh well... Thank you for your review! I'm really happy when I see one! :))

• XxWhitexKingxX: I love your name and the 'x'es. They are so cool! Haha lol. So if Kaien and Yagari kissing is traumatizing... How about Kaname and Zero kissing? Would you like to see that! I know I would! xD Heh... Thanks A bunch for your review!

• rabbitgirl16: Hahaha. Lol... Tsk tsk. Not paying attention in class! Lol... Did anybody give you weird looks? xD Thank you for your review!

• Starry Night (guest): Hahaha. Don't say excuses... xD He has a good reason. Lol. Maybe not. No! It's okay. I love your reviews! And the way you keep joking around. I'm sorry for saying that. It's just that I had thought you were serious about it. But I know you're not. So do continue with it! I REALLY don't mind at all! Thanks for always reviewing for me!

• LuanRina: Haha. Should I write one story about it? Zero being a kid and all? Hmm.. Decisions decisions. Lol... xD Heh... Ishida is being misunderstood quite badly huh... Don't worry. I'm going to make sure he portrays a better image from here on. Right Ishida? *glares*

Ishida: H..hai!

Me: *nods satisfactorily* There you have it. xD Thanks for your review!

• Rychan6: Hahaha... That's what you have to find out in this story! Lol. Thank you for reviewing!

Thanks to people who faved:

• MidnightFunhouse

• rabbitgirl16 x2

• 07Eve

• Lucky Kuro Neko

• Heartache14

• hellwitch

• ZeamagiriZyenn x2

• heights1231 x2

• Yu-pyon

• FallenBleedingAngel x2

• shuki00 x2

• NCISprincess94

• Rychan6

• Wolf Demon Lord Saio

Thanks to people who followed my story:

• rabbitgirl16

• 07Eve

• hellwitch

• KxZ fan girl

• norsue

• ZeamagiriZyenn x2

• irmina

• heights1231 x2

• TeukieWookie

• FallenBleedingAngel

• shuki00 x2

• princessella55

Disclaimer: ... Do you think I would allow Yuki to continue being such a bitch in the manga if I owned it?! She such a retard! Keep being indecisive and breaking Zero's heart! I don't wanna own something like her! Sorry.. Ranting. Anyway, so yeah. I don't own... Duh!

Enjoy~~~~~~

* * *

Flashback~

Ishida had appeared deep in thought before he had spoken up, deciding to tell the truth in regards of what happened.

"I..."

Now~

"I...I'm not sure myself either. All I knew was the day before, I had taken blood tablets and I was happy, sort of, to come to Cross Academy; everybody was so nice. Then I slept happy and warm that night. And it was a good day the next day too. At least a good morning. I had lessons then I went for lunch with Zero, if I'm not mistaken. After that, I went to my room and the last thing I knew was a voice in my head saying something like 'kill... hurt...' of a sort. Then when I 'woke up', I was being hated and glared at." Ishida made inverted commas at the different places, confusion and hurt plastered on his face.

"I guess it was really weird. Cause I really don't like being hated by people I have started to like. Especially not a new school in which I just enrolled in."

Zero seemed to understand, considering his position as the 'fearful prefect no one dared to approach', assuming that everybody had hated him.

But it wasn't true.

In this world, there is always somebody who treasures you for who you are, who you were and who you might become.

And Zero has found, or liked to think he has found that special someone in his heart.

"But that doesn't explain anything about what happened. All we know is you don't know the events, meaning you could be faking the innocence or it could also be real. We have no real evidence," Kaname explained, seeing as Zero was about to relent.

Sighs, the silverette was really too kind-hearted.

"But... Kaname..."

The look that said pureblood gave him was enough to shut him up and made him trust Kaname.

"I know you probably don't believe me. But please... I'm not lying. I really didn't know what I was doing at all." Ishida desperately explained, trying not to be hated by the person he liked.

Feeling Zero's ire that Kaname refused to forgive Ishida, the brown-haired pureblood sighed. Zero was really... a hopeless case. Gosh, anyone could take advantage of him and he would forgive the guy so long as he looked guilty.

"Oh fine... Go on. Bye," Kaname deadpanned, not wanting him in THEIR room anymore. The air already stank.

"I have to be forgiven first. If not..."

Seeing the look that Ishida gave him, Zero could only nod. It was intensely honest and trusting. He was not familiar with someone giving themselves to him like this. It was foreign but... not unwelcomed.

Ishida finally smiled, one of relief and joy. He bowed deeply.

"Thank you, Zero, Kuran-sama. I owe you both so much."

Kaname's mouth snapped shut; Zero preventing him from saying 'Damn right you do' before he could say it. He inwardly pouted, pulling a chuckle from his lover.

"Yea yea... You may go," Kaname said emotionlessly, shooing him away with his hands.

Ishida bowed once more before he walked to the door and walked out, softly shutting the door behind him.

Hearing the click, Ishida finally heaved a big sigh of relief. Happy and for once light-hearted, Ishida practically hopped down the stairs, not caring even if he had bumped into other vampires.

Unknowingly to Ishida, Kaname and Zero could both hear his heavy sigh. They chuckled in amusement. Looks like Ishida didn't know about the abilities of vampire powers either.

"Zero, are you sure?" Obviously stating the topic of forgiving the vampire who just exited the door, Kaname asked concernedly.

"Yes, I can tell he doesn't mean it." Smiling, Zero replied.

"Oh please, you think everyone regrets what they harm," Kaname said, a hint of a tease on the tip of his tongue.

Zero glared mockingly while he pouted, deciding to play along.

"Yep, everybody except you, Kana-San."

Gasping in feigned hurt, Kaname brought a hand to his chest, seemingly clutching at his heart.

"That really hurt, Zero. For that, I have to... punish you."

With that being said, Kaname pounced onto Zero, who was unfortunately still sitting on the bed. With a cry, Zero fell backwards onto the bed, landing on a soft pad.

"Oh yea? What are you gonna do to me huh?"

"Nothing much." Kaname said with fingers slowly creeping towards Zero's side. "Except THIS!"

At that, with vampire speed, the pureblood brought his slender fingers up to Zero's sides and started moving them against it without mercy, tickling Zero mercilessly.

Finally realising what he was doing, the silverette could only cry out and laugh when fingers found his weak spots and applied pressure.

"Noo... St...stopahahahaha. Noo! Hahaha! Kana...me!" Zero struggled to cease the questing hands by his side, failing miserably at the feeling of the tickling.

Trying to protect his oversensitive sides, Zero hurriedly tried to cover them but even that failed when Kaname's fingers flew around his ribs and stomach, drawing laughters and cries from the person lying on the bed.

"Ahahahaha! St..op. Ok...I... Hahaha. I yield. I'm sorry... Hah! Ahahahaha! Nooo! Stoppppahaha."

Finally deciding to take mercy on the poor vampire shaking with laughter, tears threatening to come out, Kaname stopped.

"Have you learned your lesson?"

Gasping and panting, Zero quickly nodded, not wanting a repeat of what just happened.

Content with a smug grin, Kaname lied down beside the still heaving silverette.

"I..."

*Knock knock knock*

Three sharp knocks were heard at the door, causing the pureblood to curse. There always seemed to be something between him and Zero's sweet moments.

"Come in."

Aidou's face appeared..

"Yes?" Kaname asked, back to being emotionless almost immediately while his lover was still lying on the quite comfortable bed, heaving.

"The chairman said he wanted to see you and Zero, Kaname-sama." Aidou said respectfully, with a bow.

"Alright. Thank you, Aidou."

Bowing, said person exited.

"You heard him. Time to get up, Zero."

He heard a groan which was muffled by the soft, silky blankets but sounded suspiciously like 'Go by yourself and tell me.'

"No I will not. Come now, quick before..."

Hands poised in the air, igniting a gasp from Zero before he shot up.

"I'm going. Let's go!" Without waiting for the pureblood, Zero dashed out of the door, not wanting to be caught up by him again.

With a laugh, Kaname followed suit.

...

"Zerorin!" came the cry of joy when Zero and Kaname first walked into the room.

Sensing even before they had come into the room the potential danger of being crushed to death by this man called the chairman, Zero skilfully dodged out of the way, having honed his skills to dodge out of the hugs for years now.

"Chairman, please refrain from touching my properties." said a possessive pureblood as he wrapped his arms around 'his property'.

This in turn caused a rose colour blush to dust Zero's cheeks, staining it a beautiful red.

"Kaname you idiot!" Turning around swiftly, said person proceeded to dodge out of harm's way before a punch landed on where his head had been several seconds ago.

"Awww... My dear son! How can you treat your beloved husband like this! Your daddy is disappointed in you..."

"Be...belov...ed husband?! Why is he the husband?! Why aren't I?! And don't call me your son!"

Hearing the response, Kaien and Kaname exchanged a look.

"Do you think you can be the husband, Zero?" came the simultaneous deadpanned answer which was not really even a question.

Zero sweat dropped. He sensed a very sarcastic question which seemed to be more of mocking him than a genuine curiosity.

"Why not? I'm the man one. Kaname's just...plain girly." Zero huffed, crossing his arms.

"Ohhhh... Zero, do not call a pureblood girly. I'll show you just how girly I can be at night. Just you wait." Kaname wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, knowing Zero wouldn't get it.

"Fine then! Show me! But why at night? Why not now?" Zero mulled over the question, not comprehending the danger that he might face.

Kaien, on the other hand, was shocked.

"Kaname you bastard! Don't tell me you deflowered my poor Zerorin already?!" Pouncing on said person to 'beat the crap out of him', the chairman screamed.

"Hehehe... You heard him. He asked, 'Why not now?' Doesn't that proof how eager he is?" The pureblood grinned sadistically, staring at Zero, who by then, could not understand the situation at all and just wanted to get whatever they had to do over and done with.

"So what did you want us here for, chairman?"

"Oh that's right! I almost forgot... Zero, Kaname. What would you two think if I were to say that we go on a trip? Since school holidays are just around the corner. We should go bond together," Kaien exclaimed gleefully.

Zero cringed. 'Bond'? What kind of bonding? Can the chairman's skills with planning be trusted?

Obviously understanding what Zero was thinking, having been with him for so long, the chairman reproached.

"Oh it's not that bad. How mean, Zerorin. To think that I carefully planned this trip for you and you don't even appreciate the thought."

Gaping at the accusation, Zero said grumpily, "Oh fine... Is it only me and Kaname?"

"Of course not. I'm coming and so is little Yuki. And the entire Night Class! It'll be like a vampire holiday out! Except me of course... But still! I'm a vampire hunter, so that's close enough right?" Kaien rambled excitedly.

Both of them sweat dropped. The chairman had to be the lamest person ever. Everybody knew that vampire hunters and vampires are the furthest things apart on Earth. It's like the sun and the moon; day and night; black and white.

Hearing that the Night Class was coming, Kaname and Zero were both not thrilled. That would mean lesser time to themselves after all. But Zero didn't really mind their presence. After being the Moon dormitory's president's boyfriend for seven months, he had made friends with the Night Class. They were not that bad.

However, the problem was... Zero mentally blanched at the thought of Yuki coming along. He heard a deep rumble in his mind, then a voice.

'Oh Zero, I know you don't like her but she is still my sister.'

Though the words were stern, even through the mental bond, Zero could feel that Kaname was just saying for appearances purposes; he himself did not like 'his sister' much.

"Che... Troublesome. Fine, we'll go. Right, Kaname?"

Said pureblood only nodded.

"OH HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT IT'S TROUBLESOME! ZERORIN! I'M SO HURT!" Already reverting back to his childish self, Kaien exclaimed in a mock display of tears, throwing himself bodily towards Zero. The ex-human only dodged, leaving the ex-hunter in another pile of rubble.

Kaname chuckled at the antics of his lover and said lover's 'father'. People may doubt it when they see this scene, but Zero did sincerely love Kaien like his own father. He had, after all, been raised by the chairman for four years.

...

* * *

How do you people feel for this chapter? Don't hesitate to tell me!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Hi people... I'm back... Really late... Yea so yea...

I don't have much to say. Nor much to add.

Just the usual...

Thanks to everybody who reviewed.

I'm just gonna reply the reviews. Not list everything like usual... Sorry I'm not in the mood...

• TrueBlueChan: Heh. Lol. Sorry nope. Ishida is such a poor thing. Not... But Zero is gonna be upset if they continue to hurt him. So no teaching Ishida a lesson. Hehe. Maybe I should make them go out in secret sometimes... xD Thanks for the nice review...

• Starry Night (Guest): Lol! I know right... Zero is the perfect uke! Kaname and Zero make the perfect pairing. Hehe. The trip is gonna be smooth-sailing... Of course not. xD Kaien can be really cool sometimes huh... Lol... Thank you for the fantastic review as always.

• MidnightFunhouse: I have no idea what to answer to that... I'm tired too. Heh. Lol thanks for the review.

• LuanRina: I totally agree... Zero is much too kind... We love him so much xD Kaname is just so domineering right... Much too domineering. Of course that stupid Yuki is coming along. We all love her... Not! Sadly, she has to... Thanks for the review:))

• hotxhotguy: Lol! Your review... Is amusing. So thanks xD

Disclaimer: If I owned it, Kaname and Zero would get together and Yuki would not even exist. Do you see that happening? Then no, I don't own.

Enjoy!~~

* * *

One week later, Zero found himself on a plane to Europe. He was really excited, despite the calm facade that he was putting up. Mentally, he was jumping up and down in joy.

In truth, even if on the outside, he doesn't show it, the silver-haired prefect was really grateful to Kaien for booking this trip for them. He had not been somewhere this far from home before, having been busy with hunter training when his parents were alive and too detached from the world to go on trips after his parents had died.

'Zero, would you settle down? Even my own mind is getting excited because you are bouncing inside it.'

'But! Kaname, it's a trip to Europe! Europe! I wanna go!'

'Hahaha... I know, Zero. I've never been to Europe much either. But you're just wasting energy this way and also jumbling up my mind.'

'Fine... Evil lover.'

'Awww... You know I can't resist you if you are being like that.'

'Don't then.'

'Oh really?'

'I, I mean, it's not like I... I want you to resist... No maybe?'

'Zero, is that a yes or a no?'

'Yes?'

'Why does that sound like a question?'

'Don't answer my question with a question! Even if it's not supposed to be.'

'Ze-chan, I'm so hurt. You can't even decide your feelings for me.'

'No! I mean, you do know that I l-l-love you anyways right?'

'Aww.. So cute. You stumbled over the word love.'

'Oh no! Don't call me cute, stupid pureblood.'

'Ah, but you are, Ze-chan.'

'Not that either!'

'Then what should I call you? Kuran Zero?'

'... Kaname!'

Cutting off the link, said vampire chuckled. He looked over the seats; indeed, Zero was blushing madly. Grinning to himself, he continued reading the book he brought along with him.

Sadly, the couple could not sit together. To continue with the facade, Kaname had to let Yuki sit in the middle, in between the both of them while Kaien sat on Zero's other side. He had to 'let her sit beside him' due to what she pleaded.

The rest of the Night Class was spread out around them. Aidou, Luka and Kain sat together by the window. Shiki, Rima and Takuma by another window. Seiren was sitting there quietly, not speaking, seemingly staring into thin air. The plane was huge and the chairman had kindly booked first class tickets, giving them the privacy and the space to do the things they wanted.

Of course, by Night Class, Kaien didn't mean the ENTIRE Class. That would be too many. And his wallet would have not one, but ten holes at the end of the day. So hence, he only got the more familiar friends of Kaname to come.

It seems that they were enjoying themselves already. That's good. Kaien smiled to himself. Then...he pounced onto Zero, proclaiming happily and loudly.

"ZERORIN! YOUR DADDY IS SO HAPPY TO BE WITH YOU HERE! AREN'T YOU?!"

Zero winced at the intensity of the volume... Before punching his 'daddy' across the face and watching with an uncaring face as Kaien flew onto the floor.

"OUCH! ZERORIN! SO CRUEL! WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO YOUR DADDY!?"

"Shuddap! You're not my dad you idiot chairman! Go find someone else to cuddle!"

Amused looks were thrown towards his direction. He flushed in embarrassment.

Only Kaname noticed his deliberate avoidance of the first question given to him by Kaien. He smiled endearingly.

Yuki, who was feeling ridiculously left out, looked at Kaname who was smiling charmingly at the display between the chairman and her ex-adopted brother. She frowned. Why was Kaname not paying any attention to her? Why was he smiling at Zero of all people? What was going on?

She had made a plan to separate the two 'friends'. But were they really what she had thought them to be? Lovers didn't seem too likely...

But...

From what was going on between them, it currently seemed like a good name to place them.

She didn't like it.

"Onii-sama! What do you think we should do when we get there? Go shopping? Or should we walk around? Who would you want to room with? Me right? I wanna room with you too!"

Kaname listened to her heedless rant, not really caring.

Room with her?

In her dreams!

The ONLY person he would room with was his Ze-chan. No one else.

"Of course Yuki, I would be pleased to do so with you."

Mentally gagging at how false he sounded, Kaname returned back to his link with Zero.

'Ze-chan, would you do me the honour of rooming with me?'

'Why are you making it sound like a proposal, you stupid pureblood?'

'So cruel, Ze-chan! Do you not like it; my proposal?'

'Oh shush! Of course I would room with you. Idiot! What kind of questions are you asking?'

'The reasonable kind.'

'The idiotic kind!'

'... Kaname, you sounded like Kaien for a moment there.' Zero continued.

'Am I supposed to be insulted?'

'Yup! You're not?'

'Not at all!'

'Meh... You idiot!'

Kaname, in real life, chuckled. He could feel the tongue of Zero's sticking out playfully. Yuki, by his side, looked questioningly at him.

"Onii-sama, did you read something funny?"

"Yes Yuki. Very much so."

Zero glared over Yuki's back, earning another charming smile. Yuki, seeing the smile and thinking that it was for her, blushed, oblivious to another red-cheeked face beside her.

Satisfied with making Zero blush at least two times a day, Kaname went back to the 'funny' book he was reading.

Slowly, he realised that people beside him were being really quiet, EVEN the chairman. Looking over, he smiled tenderly. They were asleep. Zooming in on Zero's face without even knowing, he aww'ed.

Adorable.

That's the only way to describe his silver-haired prefect's face currently. Unguarded, free of the mask he always wears; Relaxed, no tension or frown or glare. It was an innocent and cute face that Kaname was pretty sure Zero didn't know he made. His nose twitched cutely while he was sleeping; his mouth slightly agaped, breathing softly. It was actually sparkling, his face.

Unknowingly, he must have fallen asleep with the light on. Although hating that the beautiful sight would be blackened by the simple flick of the light switch, Kaname still did so. He would not want ANYTHING to disturb his cute Zero from his sleep.

After that, Kaname closed his book and yawned. It was about time for him to sleep too. He was going on human time after all. And so were the rest.

Looking to the back, he made a shushing and sleeping gesture to the Night Class, signifying for them not to disturb him or to sleep. Getting nods and soft groans, he turned to the front and proceeded to get into a comfortable position.

The pureblood prince slowly drifted off to sleep, anticipating the happenings of the next week.

...

Sighing, Kaname roused from his uncomfortable and stiff position of sleep. Blinking groggy eyes, he looked around. Looks like the rest were still in dreamland.

His sister was asleep too. She was categorised as an obstacle in his mind, for preventing from seeing Zero's unaware face.

Peering over said 'obstacle', he realised that Zero was actually awake...

With a clear liquid shining like a diamond streaming down his face...

Immediately the pureblood prince was jostled awake from his still-slightly-blurry mind. Uncaring of Yuki, he moved her over to his seat and settled down beside Zero, hugging his beloved to his chest.

"What happened Zero? What's wrong?" Cautious of the rest as he knew Zero would not want them to wake up seeing him like this, Kaname kept his voice to a bare minimum.

"Huh? Kaname! Oh it's nothing," Zero mumbled hastily, wiping away tears that just WOULDN'T stop!

"Don't say that. You know I don't believe you," Kaname told him gently, using his thumbs to scoop away tears that fell endlessly.

"I just... Nothing. Nevermind. I was just..."

"Don't hesitate. Tell me." At the soft commanding of his pureblood lover's voice, Zero broke down.

"I had a dream! I know it's stupid of me... to assume it's real... But it just seemed so... Vivid! There was blood everywhere... And everybody was dead! Somebody told me I... I had killed them... With my own bare hands! And... You were dying too! The blood was all over the floor... And... And I was smiling! It was horrible!" sobbed Zero, the whole while clutching Kaname's shirt like a life line.

"Shh... It's okay... You dreamed it right? You merely dreamed it. Don't worry. I won't die. You know it takes a lot to kill me," Kaname ended with a weak joking tone, trying to calm down the still-crying Zero.

At this, Zero couldn't help but chuckle slightly. Of course he knew, he had his fair share of trying to kill the brunette in the past.

"I'll make sure you don't kill anybody... And I'll make sure that whoever made you do that is killed... Mercilessly."

Snuggling into the warm embrace at Kaname's growling voice, Zero relaxed and breathed in the comforting scent of his lover. A scent purely belonging to the pureblood prince only.

"Alright then. I'm counting on you, Kaname."

The brunette could feel the smile at where Zero's face was pressed into his chest. That brought a similar curve to his lips.

"Of course."

After saying so, he tenderly kissed the prefect's forehead, softly commanding him to go back to sleep.

"'Night Kana..." His eyes drooped shut before he could finish his sentence, endearingly ending it at a nickname for the pureblood.

"Goodnight, Zero."

Gently laying him back down to his own seat, Kaname decided that there was no point in moving Yuki back. He wanted to be with his Zero more. Thereafter, he too fell back to sleep.

...

Yuki's POV

I fell asleep knowing that my Onii-sama sat on one side and Zero the other.

I woke up expecting my Onii-sama to be asleep on my right and Zero asleep on my left.

But now that I have woken up, I found out that my Onii-sama was actually on my left WITH Zero while I was on a chair to my right. It seemed to me that Onii-sama had moved me to be with Zero!

But that can't be true. MY Onii-sama loves me and only me. And he would never want me away from his side. That would mean that Zero had been the one to shift me away to be with MY KANAME-SAMA!

Now now, that won't do. That won't do at all. How can I allow an ex-human to steal Kaname away from me? Even if Zero is my 'brother', Kaname-sama is mine and mine alone!

No one! Absolutely nobody is allowed to take him away from me!

I did devise a plan didn't I? To get ri― stop Zero from interfering with me and Onii-sama.

Where was it? I dug around in my bag for a while. I was pretty sure I brought it along. There hadn't been a suitable chance to execute the plan that I specially created for Zero with all the mid-examinations. But now! This is the perfect opportunity that I was looking for.

Thank God!

On the other hand, I can't seem to find it. I couldn't really remember it with my memory so I wrote it down. Just in case I forgot.

Of course though, I didn't forget. I'm a fantastic pureblood. I was just making sure I didn't do anything wrongly.

So where was it? Aha! Found the tiny piece of paper which doomed Zero's fate.

Ah, it's great to be a pureblood! I can do whatever I want without anyone stopping me. And on top of that, I can order anyone around and they can't stop me. Ha!

Alright then. Now what does it say? Hmm...

Plan A- (this is in the case where they ARE in a relationship, which currently seems very likely)

Step 1: Get in the same room as Kaname-sama if possible. (preferably alone).

Step 2: Get someone to convince Zero to come over to the room (since he comes to the Moon Dorm quite often, this should be easy to do).

Step 3: Sense his presence and make sure to time it correctly. When he opens the door, (making sure Onii-sama's arms are wrapped around me) kiss Kaname-sama passionately.

Step 4: Watches in satisfaction as Zero breaks off their ― eek ― relationship and Kaname-sama loves me.

Done!

I smirked in anticipation. Plan A was VERY workable now that I know what their predicament is. They are in a relationship! This makes Plan A so accessible.

Plan B-

That's... currently not available yet. So whatever. I'm sure Plan A will work perfectly.

Normal POV

A crack of light shone through. He winced, it was way too bright. Someone had opened the curtains.

"Close the curtains."

Waving his hands slightly, the silver-haired passenger drawled out tiredly. Hearing a chuckle, he didn't bother to open his eyes. It sounded familiar enough. He waited... And waited. But the curtains did not close.

"Close the curtains, damn it!" Eyes snapping open, Zero snapped (no pun intended) at the closest person, who also happened to be the person laughing at him ― Kaname Kuran.

"There are no curtains here, Zero." Barely stifling chuckles of his own, Kaname replied to the demand.

"Huh? Where... Oh." Looking around, Zero remembered that they are actually on a aeroplane currently flying to...

Europe was it? Yea... They were flying over to play. Yay!

Not realising that he had cheered out loud, Zero closed his eyes and tried to continue sleeping.

Most of the vampires were quite amused hearing THE Kiryuu Zero cheering. Almost all of them were awake. Except Aidou. He had yet to be woken up by his lover Kain, who just didn't have the heart to wake his cousin from his peaceful sleep.

Yuki tossed Zero a dirty look that he couldn't see, reason being his eyes were closed. Everybody seemed to like him now. Why? Nobody paid any attention to her... Not even her precious Onii-sama. Shouldn't everybody notice her rather than that Level E?

Kaname, on the other hand, looked over at Zero's sleeping face and smiled. He was happy for his lover because he had friends now. However, he really didn't want anybody else to see this cute side is Zero... This side was meant to be shown to him and ONLY him.

He heard clicks and felt more than saw the chairman taking pictures of his 'beloved son' sleeping. Even Kaien had a gentle-rather-than-crazed smile on his face at the sight of Zero asleep.

Looking at the clouds, Kaname realised that they were about to land soon, maybe another hour or so. He told the chairman about this fact and suggested that everyone woke up now.

Agreeing, Kaien shook Zero violently.

"ZERO! WAKEY WAKEY... RISE AND SHINE! TIME FOR A NEW AND BRILLIANT DAY!"

"Ya! You stupid chairman! Leave me alone to sleep... Go away..." Mumbling the last sentence, Zero flailed his arms around weakly.

"YOU'RE SUCH A MEANIE ZERO! NO CAN'T DO... TIME TO WAKE UP!"

Feeling that if he didn't 'wakey wakey', the chairman might just blast his eardrums away, Zero quickly surrendered.

Rubbing his drowsy eyes, he mumbled, "I'm awake... I'm awake."

On the other side, Kain shook his cousin awake gently, completely unlike how Kaien treated Zero.

"Aidou, wake up... We're going to land soon."

Noticing this, Zero complained.

"Look at that... Chairman, why can't you be more gentle like Kain?" It came out more of a whine than Zero wanted but right now, he couldn't care less. He was tired and it was early in the morning.

"BUT ZERO, YOU WOULD HAVE KICKED ME AWAY!" Kaien stated, though it was more of a shouted.

Zero wisely decided not to answer, opting to remain silent, knowing that it was true.

Kaname sighed, not one of exasperation but rather one of amusement. This trip was going to be good...

...


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Hi guys! Sorry it took so long. Just very busy nowadays. xD**

**Before the story starts, I wanna really thank all the people who have reviewed/faved/alerted my story. It was really inspiring for me. **

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed: **

**• KxZ fan girl: Hahaha. No ways. Yuki would never hurt Zero! Right Yuki...? *glares* **

**Yuki: humph... Who says I won't...? **

**Me: Pardon. Say that again. I didn't catch that..! **

**Yuki: Nothing nothing. **

**Me: That's what I thought. Thank you for reviewing :)**

**• Starry Night (guest): Hahaha. Lol. I know right! She flatters herself too much by thinking that Kaname even wants her! Oh, if only it happened in the manga, I wouldn't need to write this story anymore xD Well, I think this chapter would satisfy with more fluff lol. Thanks for reviewing as always and enjoy! **

**• True Blue Chan: Lol. I sooooo wanna do that! Thank you for reviewing. I can't wait to see how the trip goes too xD **

**• Playful Innocence: Hey, that's a good question... Purebloods should be able to fly right... *evil smirk* By the way, just curious, is your name related to D. Gray Man in anyway? Thanks for the review :) **

**• MidnightFunhouse: Lol. Thanks for your review :) **

**• LuanRina: I'm glad you liked it. I know right. Coming from her, it would be a plan that wouldn't even work... Lol. I'm glad she's hated. xD Thanks for the reviewing and enjoy reading :) **

**• kirara kagome: Lol! Of course she would be I would make sure of it. xD. Don't worry I love your evil side! Haha thanks for reviewing :) **

**• XxWhitexKingxX: Thanks for reviewing :) Have fun reading. **

**• zero-kiryuu-rocks: Lol. I want to make her die but... Sadly... It's not allowed. **

** Thanks for reviewing :) **

**Thanks to people who favorited:**

**• loveless23**

**• Yuukilover**

**• mimico909**

**• MidnightFunhouse **

**• tia-chan2**

**• kuroyukihime2**

**• CupCakeHunter**

**• OREOTWIGGY**

**• zero-kiryuu-rocks**

**• KrazyKawaiiGG**

**• Crysenna-kyoshy **

**• VanitasRyuzaki**

**• SoraVun**

**Thanks to people who alerted/followed: **

**• mimico909**

**• kirara kagome **

**• PottersLittleSister**

**• CupCakeHunter**

**• zero-kiryuu-rocks**

**• SoraVun**

**Phew... That took long to type xD But anyway, I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you will enjoy reading this chapter too. **

**Have fun~~**

**Disclaimer: Not mine =.= **

* * *

"Wow... We're really in Europe aren't we?" Zero proclaimed, staring widely at the view below from the plane's window, mouth slightly agaped with the big and wonderful view of the place they were going to visit - Europe.

"Yes. Beautiful isn't it? The place itself is even more beautiful. All the sceneries are fantastic and the food is just great."

"Food..." Zero drawled, wanting very much to taste the delicious food in Europe.

"Close your mouth Zero or a fly might go in. Even worse, you might start drooling," Kaname chuckled, obviously having fun teasing the prefect.

"Tsk. Idiot Kaname. I'm not gonna drool. I would wanna see your dignified pureblood ass drooling one day."

"Oh my Zero... How bolt. You want to see my behind? Well, you could have just said so. No need to be shy."

"Bastard! I did not mean it that way and you know it! Sheesh..."

There was a tint of red staining his cheeks though, was something Kaname did not point out, deciding to be merciful on such a beautiful day.

Unknown to their lovely time together, a pair of jealous brown eyes were watching them, deciding on the appropriate time.

...

Big bold letters. Star Hotel.

In Paris.

It was spectacular when they landed in the Paris airport. It was so big!

Thankfully there was a tour guide otherwise god knows where they would be now.

The tour guide had introduced himself as Pierre and had stated that they would be going to the hotel first to get some much needed rest from the plane ride. It was night time in Paris anyway.

On the way there, he had briefly talked about the tour that they were going to have and the landmarks they were visiting. Sadly, not many listened. Not that they didn't want to. They were just too busy admiring the scenery.

Zero was no exception. He was sitting beside his brunette lover and had childishly stated that he wanted the window seat to ogle the fantastic view outside.

Of course, not being able to resist Zero was one of Kaname's Achilles' heel and he caved in without a fight. Thus resulting in a happy Zero and a contented Kaname.

Everybody talked and laughed along the way to the hotel, making the trip a very enjoyable one.

They were currently in front of a five star hotel called Star Hotel.

After getting off the bus and thanking the bus driver and tour guide who told them to get a goodnight's sleep and wake upat 9 tomorrow morning, they went into the hotel to check into their rooms.

The interior indeed did not tarnish the name of the hotel. Within the hotel, it was bright and had beautiful chandeliers. There were intricate chairs and tables with a piano on which someone was playing. There was a buffet restaurant which served all kinds of mouth-watering food.

And that was only the first floor.

The gang approached the counter and Kaien registered for the rooms, getting five in total.

He then handed out the keycards.

"We would be rooming in pairs and a group of threes in one case."

Looking over at Shiki, Rima and Takuma, he winked, bringing a smile, albeit small, to their lips.

"Now, the roomies! Ahem, firstly, Kain-kun and Aidou-kun one room. You both are in room 1556, on the 15th floor."

Handing them the keycard, they shared a smile. Suddenly, Zero was anxious. Would he and Kaname be together? Would they get a room...?

He was cut off from his train of thoughts when the chairman spoke again.

"Next, the room of three for Shiki-kun, Rima-chan and Takuma-kun. Your room is 1558, next to Kain-kun's."

Shiki gladly received the key, bowing slightly to express his gratitude.

"Uh... The next room is 1560 for me and Yuki-chan! Yay!"

Pocketing his keycard and giving one to Yuki, he continued, ignoring the glare that Yuki gave him once she knew that she would not be rooming with 'her Onii-sama'.

"The next card is for Luka and Seiren. You two would be at room 1562. And lastly..."

Hearing that, Zero sighed in relief. That would mean he would be rooming with Kaname. Yay!

'Heh... I knew you loved me.'

'... I'm going to ignore that.'

'Aww... Don't ignore me Ze-chan. I'm so hurt.'

'Shuddap!'

"Kaname and Zero, at room 1564. Thankfully, we are all on the same level and 1556 is opposite 1558, 1560 and 1562 are opposite each other and 1564 is beside 1560. This makes everything easier. Good! Everybody let's go to our rooms now. Make sure to get a goodnight's sleep and be ready for tomorrow. Bye!"

With that, the only adult grabbed Yuki's hand and dashed off, once again ignoring her 'wait's and 'Onii-sama's. Everybody else headed off to the lift too. Since they were all on the same level, they went to their rooms together.

...

Zero slotted the card into the slit before sliding it out again, earning a green from the small rectangular light box. He opened the door and went into the room eagerly, not bothering about the luggage seeing as his lover would help him bring it in.

Kaname grinned at the silverette's childlike eagerness. He found it cute how the prefect had such innocence, especially since he didn't seem like the type and had a fierce and icy mask.

He slowly dragged the luggage in and bumped into a body. For obvious reasons, he knew whose it was.

"Wha... Why did you stop, Ze.."

Looking over said person's shoulder, he gaped in surprise. The room was very well-furnished, almost fantasy-like. There was a small chandelier on the ceiling and other beautifully-decorated lights around the room. The curtains were a stunning red and contrasted with the outside night sky perfectly. There was a small table and two couches beside it. A huge gold mirror hung in front of the table. The carpet was also a soft red, making the room very dreamlike and perfect.

However, what made him gape wasn't the wonderfully-furnished room. Neither was it the beautifully-designed interior. It was the bed...

In the middle of the room, there was a bed. A bed... As in ONE bed. And it was a king size bed with red and silver pillows and blankets decorating it. The color coordination of the room and the bed was great... But!

It was ONE bed and there were two people. Sure, they had shared a bed before, many times in fact. But, not like this...

Well, Kaname sure didn't mind the bed. It looked nice and cozy.

But would Zero?

He looked over at his roommate's face. He had wanted to see the expressions in his eyes but the beautiful lilac were being covered by Zero's bangs and Kaname couldn't read what Zero was feeling.

No matter, if Zero didn't like it, Kaname could always sleep on the floor.

"Zero, if you do not like this arrangement, I could easily cut the bed into half and then we can each sleep on one half," Kaname suggested, nonchalantly saying that he could cut the bed which probably caused thousands of dollars into half.

Zero stared at Kaname in horror, sending amusement into Kaname's eyes.

"Kaname! How could you even think of something like that! I mean, it probably costs hundreds and thousands of dollars and you wanna cut it into half. They could kick us out for doing that or maybe even sue us for damaging public property. Not to mention, it would be a waste of a bed and useless spending of money..."

He was cut off by soft and warm lips on his own. Eyes wide and staring into those chocolate-brown eyes filled with mirth, he found himself not minding this situation as much as he should be. Or should not be.

"Sheesh, I was just joking Zero. Of course I wouldn't cut the bed into half. I would never miss such a good chance to sleep with you. No other intentions of course."

Not really caring about what Kaname was saying, Zero let out a whine of disapproval when those soft lips left his. He missed them already.

Chuckling when he realized what his lover wanted, he stooped back down and claimed those petal-like lips again, enjoying their privacy to the maximum. After all, who knows when such a chance might come again...? Might as well make the most of it.

The second kiss was much hotter than the first, passionate and warm. Zero felt his knees grow weak and he had almost slid to the ground when strong arms came up to wrap around his waist, cuddling him possessively.

His lips were attacked, bitten and invaded. It was all so intense that he could not even think nor have rational thoughts. His heart was beating so fast in his chest, he felt like it might explode.

He let out a soft moan when a tongue went in and entwined with his. He shyly joined in with his own tongue and they had a fiercesome battle, resulting in Kaname's enjoyable victory.

Finally, though it felt like forever to Zero, they parted and gulped for desperately needed air.

"Now...that was ... Intense..." Zero mumbled softly, heard by the person hugging him.

"I agree. It's getting rather late, why don't we take a shower and get to bed? I'm sure you must be tired," Kaname said to the person nuzzling into his chest, failing to conceal a yawn.

"Okay then."

After they had both finished showering, the couple climbed into bed and pulled the covers over them, resuming the position they were in before — Kaname's arms around Zero's waist and Zero's head on Kaname's chest. Then, they closed their eyes for some much needed sleep.

The City of Love was definitely working its magic.

...


End file.
